


Hybrid Transfer Student

by PerkyGoth14



Category: CatDog (Cartoon), Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Harvey Beaks (Cartoon), Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Mike Lu & Og, T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Angry Beavers, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: At Nicktropolis High and Cartoon Network School, there is a student transfer program in which one student from each school will transfer to the other for a whole week. Hannah, the adopted daughter of CatDog is transferred to Cartoon Network School while the love of Cindy's life, Maxwell Hartman, is transferred to Nicktropolis High. How will they survive?





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah was hanging out with her friends as she was now 10-years-old and in school. She was with Stacey and Chelsea Beaver, and the twin brother and sister imps known as Fee and Foo.

"Did you guys hear about the student transfer thing?" Hannah asked her friends. "I hear that one lucky student will be transferred to a school in Cartoon Network City and one of their students will be transferred here for a whole week."

This gained Fee and Foo's attention as they stopped playfully punching each other and smiled at the idea.

"I hope Dade or Princess get sent away." Fee said as she disliked both of them.

"Come on, Fee, they aren't that bad." Hannah stated.

"Yeah, Princess is getting the hang of being nice." Stacey said as she hung upside down from the jungle gym.

"True," Fee agreed. "But Dade is still a whiny tattletale, not worse like Lola Loud."

Foo only responded by gnawing on the jungle gym.

"I hope the Krust cousins or the girls who pick on Ginger get sent away." Chelsea said as she climbed on the jungle gym.

"Yeah, either way we need a rest from those jerks, they are just like Biff and Squeak," Hannah said until she then saw someone coming over. "And speak of the devils..."

"Hey, get off the jungle gym!" Squeak demanded. "It's our turn!"

"Yeah, this is our jungle gym!" Biff backed up.

"You don't own the jungle gym, it's school 'prop-per-tay'." Stacey said as she pronounced 'property' the way that her big brother Norb would pronounce it.

"Yeah, how 'bout you butts get lost or else?" Fee threatened as she held up her fist.

Hannah came down from the top of the jungle gym and stopped the fighting between Fee and Biff and Squeak by pulling Fee back. "Come on, Fee; they're not worth it." she said, leading her back to her friends, but she was then grabbed by the back of her dress by Biff who dragged her over back.

"Stay out of this, Freak!" Biff said as he threw her down in the mud and laughed at her along with Squeak.

This caused for Hannah to grab a handful of mud in each hand and threw them at the two laughing bullies. Both bullies were now covered in mud. Hannah, Stacey, Chelsea, Fee, and Foo were now laughing at them as Squeak freaked out about her outfit and hair being covered in mud.

"YOU FREAKS ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Squeak screeched as she grabbed some mud from herself and then threw it at Fee.

Fee wiped the mud off of her face and threw it right back to Squeak, but instead, it hit Biff. This then started a huge mud fight, but a loud whistle stopped the mud fight and they were all now covered in mud. The loud whistle had come from the speaker.

'Fee and Foo, Hannah CatDog, Biff Feltbottom, Squeak Dubois, Chelsea and Stacey BEaver, report to the principal's office immediately.' The loud speaker demanded.

Biff and Squeak gave their enemies a glare while heading to the principal's.

"This is all youse freaks' fault!" Biff growled.

"Yeah, if we get in trouble because of you, we will be glad if they send one of you away!" Squeak sneered before she then pointed to Fee. "Especially you, orphan!"

Fee and Foo hated being called that, but they controlled their urges to punch Squeak in the face and moved on.

Hannah, Chelsea, Stacey, Fee, and Foo saw their friend Britta Werewolf sitting in one of the chairs with her legs crossed, arms folded across her chest, and a bored look on her face.

The teenage werewolf then saw them. "Yo, guys," The young T.U.F.F. agent said. She then also noticed that they are covered in mud. "What happened to you guys?" she then asked as she took the seat next to them.

No one answered her.

"Are they the reason you're covered in mud?" Britta asked again, but this time, pointing to Biff and Squeak. "If you want, I'll do something to them, similiar to what I did to Dash." The tomboy werewolf then offered.

"What did you do to Dash?" The hybrid girl asked.

"It involves a bottle of hot sauce and my version of a Texas wedgie." Britta explained.

Hannah, Chelsea, and Stacey grimaced at that while Fee and Foo wanted to hear the full details.

Meanwhile at the Cartoon Network School, every student was at the assembly, waiting for Principal Skarr to arrive.

"Who do you think Principal Skarr is going to be the transfer student?" Cindy asked her boyfriend, Maxwell.

"I don't know, maybe they'll send away one of the bullies." The blonde-haired boy replied.

"If that was true, then maybe they'll send Maggie away." Cindy said hopefully.

"Shut up, Butt Monkey, Principal Skarr is going to talk." Maggie told Cindy.

Cindy then did as she was told to do from fear.

Principal Skarr came up to the microphone. "Good day, students," he then said into the microphone. "I'm sure all of you have heard about the one being transferred to the Nicktropolis school so another student can be transferred here. This is why you're all here, so I can pick one of you at random out of a hat with your name on it." he then said as he picked up a big top hat with a lot of people's names in it. Skarr closed his eyes and reached into the hat and began to pick a name at the bottom as Cindy, Eddy, and Sammy's eyes closed with their fingers crossed and praying.

"Please let it be Maggie or maybe Jo," Cindy said. "If Jo heard me, then please let it be me."

"Please let it be Sarah or Shovel Chin," Eddy said. "Please let it be Sarah or Shovel Chin."

"Please let it be Amy," Sammy said. "Please let it be Amy."

"How long does it take to pick a name out of a hat?" Jo asked in annoyance.

The former General finally picked out a name and read it aloud. "Maxwell Hartman."

"WHAT?!" Cindy screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back in Nicktropolis, Britta was just done explaining what she did to Dash. Stacey and Chelsea were cringing while Hannah, Fee, and Foo looked amazed. 

"Well, you better go see Wartz." Britta told the group.

"Aren't you going to see him?" Chelsea asked.

"I already did and he called my mom and I got five days worth of detention," Britta complained. "It's like he hates me or something."

"It's because you keep getting into fights." Stacey pointed out.

"Well, they were asking for it!" The T.U.F.F. agent retorted.

Hannah then went to the principal's office first with her friends following behind her. 

"Ah, yes, good day, Miss CatDog," Wartz greeted the hybrid girl. "Do you know why you're here?" he then asked.

"Is it because of the mud fight?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I'm going to talk about that later, but there are more important things to talk about." Wartz explained.

"Yes, sir?" Hannah replied nervously.

"You are assigned to be part of the student transfer program." Wartz answered.

"What?!" Hannah, Stacey, Chelsea, Fee, and Foo asked in shock.

"But why me?" Hannah then asked, still shocked.

"You were picked of course," Wartz told her. "You are going to be going to Cartoon Network School starting Monday."

There was no use to everyone else agreeing, but Hannah, she had to agree.

"Now, about that mud fight..." Wartz then began a new subject.

Meanwhile, in the Cartoon Network City School hallway, Cindy and Maxwell were talking about the student transfer thing. 

"Maxie, I don't know what to say..." Cindy pouted.

"I know, but I have no other choice." Maxwell sadly told his girlfriend.

Cindy sighed and bowed her head. 

"I better call Gramps real quick." Maxwell took out his cell phone to call his legal guardian.

"Wait," Cindy stopped her boyfriend. "Before you do that, I just have to say that I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Cin." Maxwell frowned, he then called his grandfather.

Meanwhile at Nickelodeon School, the others were done talking to the principal and are now outside his office. Biff and Squeak were glaring at the group.

"Stop staring at us!" Fee glared.

"Well, you got us in trouble, you freaks!" Squeak shouted.

"You're freaks!" Foo glared.

"No, you are!" Biff glared back.

The twin imps then argued with the bull dog boy and poodle girl.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Britta then shouted as she and Jenny came over to the group to see what was going on.

"None of your beeswax, Werewolf!" Squeak glared.

"Oh, really?" The teenage werewolf smirked evilly. "Then you won't mind if I do the same thing I did to Dash this afternoon to you guys."

Biff and Squeak then started to shiver in fear.

"Now, Britta..." Jenny started.

"Yeah, I thought so, now SCRAM!" Britta yelled which then made them run as quickly as they could which made her smile at that. "You two are gonna stop eating solid food once I'm done with you!" she threatened.

Hannah came out of the office after getting cleaned up a little. She then sighed.

"Are you all right, Hannah?" Jenny asked.

"I was chosen to be transferred to the Cartoon Network School." Hannah said.

"Man, that sucks." Britta told Hannah.

Jenny glared at Britta.

"What? I'm just being honest." Britta defended.

"Mr. Wartz is gonna call my dads, I'm sure I'm gonna have to pack when I get home," Hannah sighed. "It's fine though, I'm gonna start on Monday." she then sadly walked off.

"Look on the bright side, we got all today and the weekend!" Foo latched onto Hannah's back. "Can I eat your barrettes?"

Hannah giggled a little bit. "You're right, Foo." she then said, cheering up before taking the wild boy off of her back.

"Let's have some fun!" Stacey and Chelsea beamed.

Meanwhile at Pop's Diner, Cindy looked very gloomy as she sat between Jo and Eddy, while poking at her food.

"Cindy, you're not eating your cheese fries." Eddy said.

"I'm not that hungry." Cindy sadly responded.

"Then you won't mind me taking your food." Eddy then said as he began to grab her cheese fries.

"Go ahead." Cindy sighed before staring out the window.

"What's wrong, kid?" Jo asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Cindy sighed as she sunk in her chair.

"Come on, I won't bite." Jo said.

"That's not what Justine says." Eddy whispered with a smirk.

"Wanna make something out of it, Twerp?" Jo growled to Eddy.

Eddy whimpered in fear.

Cindy sighed. "Excuse me, I think I'm just gonna go home and finish my homework."

All the others could do was feel sorry for Cindy.

"Poor kid." Pops commented.

At home, Cindy was now doing her homework. Her possum, Sledgehammer, came by her side, looking worried for her. 

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Sledgehammer asked in concern.

"Oh, it's just that Maxwell is going to be gone on Monday." Cindy replied sadly.

"Really?" Sledgehammer asked. "For how long?"

"For a week..." The accident prone girl sighed.

"Whoa, no wonder you look so glum." The cute pink possum responded.

"I know, Sledge, how can I go on without my one true love?" Cindy frowned.

"I don't know, Cin, maybe remembering how much he cares about you." Sledgehammer said as he tried his best to give out advice.

"I'll try to remember that advice," Cindy said cheering up a bit. "Thanks, Sledge."

"CINDY, WERE OUT OF TOILET PAPER!" Penn called out from the bathroom. "Oh... NEVER MIND I'LL JUST USE YOUR MOTHER'S NOTEBOOK!"

"PENN, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Cindy yelled back to her stupid uncle.

Cindy's laptop started to ring with the webcam, or whatever it was that webcams did.

"Cin, you have a message." Sledgehammer said.

Cindy then clicked on her computer to get the online message.

'Yo, Cin, what's up?'

It was Britta Werewolf.

"Um, hello..." Cindy blinked.

'You may not know me, but I'm a good friend of Jenny Wakeman's and she told me everything about you guys.' Britta explained. 

"Oh, yeah, Jenny's cool." Cindy replied.

'Tell me about it, anyway--' Britta said before stopping because she heard loud banging in the background. 'Hang on a sec,' she then to Cindy before getting out of view of the camera. 'HEY, FART MONGERS, CUT IT OUT OR I'LL TELL MOM WHERE YOU KEEP YOUR MAGAZINES! YEAH, I KNOW WHERE YOU HIDE THEM!' She then came back into the view of the camera. 'Sorry about that, it's just two of my stupid brothers roughhousing in the other room.' she then apologized to a frightened looking Cindy.

Cindy blinked, feeling rather scarred.

'Anyway, where was I?' The teenage werewolf then tried to remember. 'Oh, I wanted to know which one of you are taking the place of my friend, Hannah.'

"Maxwell Hartman." Cindy sighed sadly.

"Hey, Cin, who are you talking to?" Sledgehammer asked before looking to the screen to see a female teenage werewolf with gray fur, long dark brown hair in a ponytail, black gloves, and a blue shirt. 

"And who's the pink rat?" Britta joked.

"This is Sledgehammer, he's a possum." Cindy replied.

"Who are you calling pink rat, girly?" The angry possum asked.

"It's Britta Werewolf," Britta glared at Sledgehammer. "And I can call you rat if I want to. You named your rat 'Sledgehammer'?" she then asked.

"I didn't name him!" Cindy defended. "He came with the name!"

"Yeah, what kind of name is Britta Werewolf?" Sledgehammer retorted.

"Um, I thought we were talking about the student transfer program." Cindy spoke up nervously.

"Who is Maxwell Hartman anyway?" Britta asked Cindy. 

"A special and unique boy..." Cindy sighed.

'Oh, he's your boyfriend,' Britta said. 'Man, that must suck that he's being sent away. Well, it's not like he's moving away or something.'

"I know, but it still hurts me." Cindy sighed shyly.

'If it make you feel any better, how about I keep an eye on him and make sure nobody messes with him?' Britta offered.

"Thanks." Cindy said.

"CINDY, I HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!" Penn yelled from the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Nickelodeon School, Hannah and her friends where walking home, after they spent their detention cleaning up the leftover mud from their mud fight.

"I still can't believe we got detention because of those bullies." Fee frowned.

"Eh, they're just a bunch of spoot heads anyway!" Chelsea scoffed. "We should tell mine and Stacey's brothers!"

"If I tell my dads I got in trouble because of these bozos, they would get pounded by their aunt and uncle and so will your bros," Hannah explained. "Even though I'm good friends with Bartholomew, his uncle still bullies my dads."

"True, and your brothers are wimps." Fee bluntly told the Beaver twins.

"FEE!" Hannah scolded as she lightly punched Fee in the arm. "But it's true... No offense."

"None taken, but you're right they lack 'psy-it-kal' strength." Stacey said.

Fee just rubbed her arm and glared at Hannah a bit.

"Sorry, Fee." Hannah apologized.

"Eh, no hard feelings." Fee said as she then punched Hannah in the arm, in a playful sort of way, but it still hurt.

"It's getting late," Hannah pointed out. "I think we should all head home."

They all then said their goodbyes to each other and headed home.

Meanwhile, Cindy was crying hysterically while Penn was trying to talk to her.

"OKAY, IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE ME TOILET PAPER, YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID SO!" Penn yelled as he didn't know the real reason why she was crying.

Cindy turned off her computer and jumped into her bed, crying into a pillow. 

"Cindy, dinner time!" Shelly called out. "Cindy? CINDY!!!"

"She's not coming," Penn said as he came into the kitchen and sat down with a fork and knife at hand after tying a napkin around his neck. "What's for dinner?"

"Penn, what did you do?!" Shelly demanded as she put her fist on her hip.

"I didn't do anything!" Penn glared. "She's just miserable cuz that Montgomery kid is going to Nicktropolis for a whole week!"

"Oh, my..." Shelly frowned and then headed upstairs.

Sledgehammer gave out tissues as Cindy cried harder than when Eva Chantrey wanted to beat her up after school.

"What about my dinner, woman?!" Penn whined.

Shelly knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Sweetie, can I come in?" she then asked her daughter.

There was no response, so Shelly just came into the room and sat on the bed to comfort her daughter. 

Cindy sniffled as she sat up and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Come in, Mom."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Shelly asked in a sooth and calming voice.

"Maxwell..." Cindy sniffled.

"What about him?" Shelly asked while patting Cindy on the back to calm her down.

"He's going away for a whole week!" Cindy pouted.

"Now, honey, you can still see him after the week is over..." Shelly told her little girl.

"It's not fair..." Cindy frowned. "WHY COULDNT IT HAD BEEN ME?!"

"Sweetie, I know you're upset," Shelly said. "But remember, it's only for a week and he won't forget about you and you won't forget about him."

"You think so?" Cindy asked her sweet mother.

"Yes, he would never forget you and go after another girl, he's not like your Uncle Penn." Shelly said.

"HEY!" Penn yelled in offense.

Cindy giggled at that.

"There, now come downstairs, before Penn gobbles up all your food." Shelly told Cindy as she kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs.

Meanwhile at CatDog's house, Hannah just arrived home and saw her dads in the living room waiting for her and Winslow sitting in a lawn-chair eating popcorn.

"Hannah, you're home late, did something happen?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, I got in trouble today." Hannah told them.

"You?!" Dog asked in shock and disbelief. 

"I'll call Supernanny to take her to the orphanage where she belongs." Winslow laughed.

"Shut up, Uncle Winslow." Hannah growled at her runt of an uncle.

"Nice job, Hannah." Cat whispered with a chuckle.

"What happened in school?" Dog asked.

"Biff and Squeak got in a mud fight with me, Fee, Foo, Stacey, and Chelsea." Hannah explained.

"Fee and Foo?" Winslow asked. "You mean those filthy orphans?"

"Winslow, hush, no one's talking to you." Cat glared.

"You got that right!" Winslow laughed.

"They are not filthy, they're my friends!" Hannah growled.

"Come on, Hannah, let's go to your room." Dog suggested.

"Okay." Hannah said.

The family came into the young girl's room.

"Principal Wartz called." Cat said.

"I don't wanna go to the other school." Hannah pouted.

"Honey, you don't have any other choice." Dog told Hannah.

"But what about you guys and my friends?" Hannah asked.

"We will still be here." Cat told her.

"But what if everybody at the other school, thinks that I'm a freak and start bullying me, like when I start my first day of school?" Hannah asked as she was still upset.

"Well, that wouldn't be a surprise." Winslow laughed.

This caused for Hannah and Cat to glare at Winslow.

"Don't worry, Hannah," Dog soothed. "I'm sure you'll make at least one new friend! Look at Cat, he was bullied out of school, but looked at how he turned out!" 

"That does not help, Dog." Cat glared.

"I'm just trying..." Dog shrugged innocently.

"Don't listen to him, Hannah, I'm sure you'll make many friends at that school." Cat pointed out.

"I hope you're right." Hannah sighed.

"Of course Cat's right!" Dog beamed. "Cat's always right!"

"Said no one ever!" Winslow walked away with a laugh.

"You okay?" Cat soothed Hannah.

"I hope a monster eats Uncle Winslow." Hannah firmly pouted.

"Now, Hannah, he's still family." Dog firmly said.

"She might be onto something." Cat said.

"Cat!" Dog scolded.

Hannah giggled and hugged them as they helped cheer her up. "Thanks, you're the best dads ever." She then said.

"You're welcome, Hannah." CatDog smiled back and hugged Hannah back.

Hannah giggled as she loved them very much while Winslow made gagging noises.

Back in Cartoon Network City...

Cindy was visiting the Hartman house to spend some time with Maxwell before he would leave on Monday. 

"Did I ever tell you kids about the time the aliens invaded?" Gramps asked as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, Gramps, you told us that story many times." Kaitlin said just as snarky as ever.

"Is he always like that?" Cindy asked Maxwell.

"Yes." Maxwell said.

"Hm..." Cindy pouted.

"Nice to have you come over for a change, Cindy." Kaitlin commented as she sat with them and had a sandwich.

"Aren't you gonna go out with your boyfriend, 'Johnny Pest'?" Maxwell smirked.

"Put a sock in it, Doofus." Kaitlin growled aggressively.

"Make me!" Maxwell growled back.

"Guys, please!" Cindy told the siblings. "I hate fighting."

"Stay out of this, runt!" Kaitlin sneered.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Maxwell demanded.

Maxwell and Kaitlin growled and got into a cartoon fight cloud like they usually do.

"Hey, you two, knock it off!" Gramps ordered.

Cindy walked backwards as the siblings fought each other and she accidentally tripped over the sleeping dog and the old man's oxygen tank. "Oh, boy..." she then commented.

This then woke Gramps up.

"What in tarnation is going on here?!" Gramps demanded.

The siblings soon stopped fighting.

"She started it." Maxwell said as he pointed to his sister.

Meanwhile, Hannah was laying in her bed, until she then heard a knock on her window. She saw that it was Fee that was standing on a tree outside her window. "Fee, what're you doing out there?" she asked after opening the window.

"I'm just here to check on you." Fee said as she entered the room.

"I'm doing fine." Hannah said.

"Come on in, I guess..." Hannah replied.

"So, how's it going?" Fee asked as she sat on the girl's bed.

"Just thinking about this exchange program at school." Hannah sat with her.

"I can't believe you were chosen," Fee stated. "Of all people."

"I know, right?" Hannah replied. "I can't believe it either."

"I bet this was rigged by Biff and Squeak just to get rid of you." Fee scoffed.

"They did mention about getting us back." Hannah remembered.

"Well, we're going to get back," Fee growled. "Back at them that is."

"Now, Fee, if they wanted to get us both back, they would've selected you." Hannah replied reasonably.

"So I wouldn't be able to see you, Foo, or Harvey for a week..." Fee realized.

"Exactly." Hannah said.

"You know, you sound a lot like Harvey." Fee stated.

"Yeah, but Harvey Beaks is cool," Hannah said until she heard a small knock on her door. "Oh, no, Fee, quick, out the window!" she then ordered.

Fee then got out of the room and went down the tree.

"Come in." Hannah then said.

Winslow soon entered her bedroom.

"Hey, kid." Winslow greeted.

"What do you want, Winslow?" Hannah sneered.

"What? Can't a guy talk to his favorite niece?" Winslow asked before he then jumped onto the bed and sat next to her.

"I'm listening..." Hannah said.

"You know that I always heckled you and your dad, well, that's my way of showing how much I care about you guys, but now you're going to a different school and may come back a different person," Winslow explained. "I watched you grow up and it made me glad that I have you in my life."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, Uncle Winslow." Hannah smiled.

"Does that mean I get your chest full of money when they eat you alive at that other school?" Winslow bluntly asked.

Hannah eyes widened.

Outside her room...

"GET OUT!!!" Hannah screamed as Winslow flew out of her room and crashed in the wall, making a hole and the hybrid girl slammed the door after him.

Winslow came out of the hole, looking dazed. "Jeez, Louise, if she's like that now, then I better build a bomb shelter when she starts hitting puberty." he then stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Cindy was eating breakfast in the morning, feeling a little bit better.

"I made your favorite." Shelly smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Cindy smiled back as she finished up her potatoes and sunny side up eggs.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Shelly asked.

"I'm feeling fine, I guess." Cindy replied.

Penn then got up and took a seat next to Cindy. "Hey, Shelly, what's for breakfast?" he asked, then looked down to Cindy before ruffling up her hair. "Hey, kid, how are ya?"

Cindy giggled at the hair ruffling, now being used to it. "Quit it..."

"Sunny side up eggs with slim bacon and fried potatoes." Shelly told Penn.

"Nice, pass me some." Penn requested.

"Mine..." Cindy pouted as she ate her breakfast.

"Come on..." Penn whined.

"Fine..." Cindy pouted and shared her breakfast with him.

Penn then ate it like the hungry man he was. "So, who's coming from Nicktropolis?" he then asked with his mouth full.

"Chew, Penn..." Shelly sighed to the man.

"Some girl named Hannah, I just hope she's not like Hannah Dastardly..." Cindy sighed.

"Come on, just because they have the same name doesn't mean they have the same personality." Penn pointed out.

"I know, but I get suspicious..." Cindy defended.

"Don't be, I'm sure you and Haley are gonna be the best of friends." Penn said.

"Hannah." Cindy corrected.

"Right, what'd I say?" Penn asked.

Cindy sighed and shook her head at him.

After breakfast, Cindy headed out to the park, so she can sit under a tree and read a book, then a soccer ball roll next to her. The ball belonged to Eddy.

"Hey, Brainiac, pass the ball!" Eddy demanded.

Cindy did what she was told, but she didn't kick it hard enough, even weaker than how she would usually do it. "Sorry, Eddy," she sighed. "I'm still upset about Maxwell going away."

Eddy grabbed her hand and brought her over to Mike, Jo, Justine, Double D, Leshawna, and Sammy. 

"Eddy, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"She's still mopey over Maxwell." Eddy replied to his ex-girlfriend.

"Cindy, you need to relax," Leshawna said. "You can still see him after the week is done, girl."

"Leshawna is right, Cindy." Double D pointed out.

"You wanna play with us?" Mike offered Cindy the chance to play with them. "It will take your mind off Maxwell for a while."

"Okay." Cindy replied.

The game then continued where they left off, only with Cindy playing this time.

Meanwhile, in the CatDog residence, Hannah was sitting in her room, watching Wander Over Yonder on her laptop. She was still a little bummed out about the whole student transfer thing. There was then a knock at the door and Dog opened it to see Britta. 

"Hey, Dog, is Hannah home?" Britta asked him.

"She's in her room, I'll call her down," Dog told her. "HANNAH, YOUR FRIEND BRITTA IS HERE!"

Hannah closed her laptop and then went downstairs. "Britta, what are you doing here?" she then asked her friend.

"I came here to tell you something important." Britta replied.

"What do you want to tell me?" Hannah asked curiously as she took a seat next to her feline father.

"I talk to Jenny's friend Cindy Butler and she said that Maxwell Hartman is taking your place." Britta explained.

"Maxwell, why does that name sound familiar?" Cat thought out loud.

"Cindy said that Maxwell is her boyfriend." Britta told Cat.

"Oh, I knew that name sounded familiar." Cat replied.

"Don't they save the world on a daily basis?" Dog added in.

"Not now, Dog, I'm trying to think." Cat told him.

"Dog is right." Britta told Cat.

"I'll give you some time to think," Britta said before she turned her attention back to Hannah. "Wanna go to the Krusty Krab?"

"Sure." Hannah said.

And so, they headed out.

Meanwhile at the park, Cindy was having so much fun playing with her friends. Justine passed the ball over to Cindy, she was about to kick it, but Maggie Quinn knock her down and she kick the ball so hard it knocked out Double D.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." Sammy scolded.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Samey." Maggie sneered.

"Please leave, Maggie," Double D stated. "Cindy is miserable enough without you around."

"What did you say, Nancy Boy?!" Maggie questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Double D responded in fear.

Leshawna roll her eyes at Double D, being annoyed at his whole 'Chicken Little' routine. "Boy, you need to grow a spine," she told him. She then walked over to Maggie to confront her. "Alright, girl, you proved your point; you're mean and tough, now get lost!" she then ordered.

"Like I'm going to listen to a big-butted, loud-mouthed, mall-shopping homegirl." Maggie retorted, using the same insult Heather had used on Leshawna.

"You think your just a little girl, that doesn't mean I can't smack you up side the head, well, you're wrong!" Leshawna growled.

Maggie only responded by blowing a raspberry to the sister with the 'tude.

Leshawna was about to attack her, but she was held back by Mike, Double D, Ed, and Dee Dee.

"Please, Leshawna; it's not worth spending life in prison!" Double D stated.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." Ed pleaded.

Cindy sighed as she soon left the park and came home, then grunted as she smelled something gross. "Ugh, what's that smell, did Sledgehammer invite the Skunks over for dinner again?"

"Hey, Cindy." Penn greeted as he clipped his toenails.

Cindy sat next to Penn and put a clothespin on her nose.

"You okay, kiddo?" Penn asked.

"Maggie was bullying again and I think Leshawna just put her in the hospital." Cindy said.

"Shame..." Penn said as he clipped another nail.

Cindy then yawned and the nail flew into her mouth and she suddenly choked and fell onto the floor and twitched. Penn then picked her up and tried to get it. Cindy was knocked out.

"Hmm... I know what to do, but I should wash my hands first..." Penn said as he looked to his filthy hands, but then shrugged. "Oh, well..." he then knelt on Cindy's chest and began to give her mouth-to-mouth.

Cindy then picked it up and began to breathe. "Thanks, Uncle Penn." She panted.

Penn smiled and cooed.

"Could you get off me, please?" Cindy begged. "You're crushing me."

"Oh, sorry," Penn said as he got off of her. "Anyway, I'd like to know who you were webcaming with last night." he then demanded.

"Some chick named Britta, she's a wolf." Cindy shrugged.

"How does she know your email address?" Penn asked.

"She said she knows Jenny." Cindy replied.

"Ah, yes, Jamie." Penn then said like an idiot.

"Jenny." Cindy corrected.

"You are right for agreeing with me." Penn smirked.

Cindy groaned until she felt a bad taste in her mouth. "Do you ever wash your hands or brush your teeth ever?" she then asked in disgust.

"Quit your complaining." Penn said.

"But that's gross!" Cindy patted her tongue. "Gaaah..."

"Now, help your Uncle Penn clip his toenails." The magician ordered.

"No!" Cindy grunted in disgust.

"Do it or I'll tell your friends about your fan fiction." Penn threatened.

"How do you know about that?" Cindy asked.

"I know everything..." Penn pinched her cheek.

Cindy then groaned and complied to his demand.

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab, Luna Loud, Britta Wherewolf, and Hannah are eating lunch together. 

Luna then noticed Hannah being sad. "What's wrong, little dudette?" she asked. "Still bummed out about being a transfer student?"

"Uh-huh..." Hannah sighed.

"Well, don't worry, kid," Britta said. "Be lucky you're an only child," the fifteen-year-old wolf then stated. "My brothers and sisters, would be unable to take care of themselves without me, plus, they would destroy the house, while I'm away."

"Yeah, same with us if Lori was sent away." The young rocker agreed.

This only made Hannah feel worse.

SpongeBob saw this and decided to come over to their table to see what was wrong as he was a concerned fry cook. "Hannah, what's wrong?" he then asked.

"She's just bummed out, because she got chosen to be a transfer student for the Cartoon Network School," Luna, the loudest of the Louds explained. "Can you help us out, SquareDude?"

"Don't try explaining about how it's a good thing; her dads already explained it and I already talked to Cindy Butler." Britta pointed out.

"You know Cindy Butler?" SpongeBob asked.

"No, but Jenny told me about her," Britta said. "Why do you ask?"

Then suddenly, her wrist communicator began to beep.

"Tell me later, I've got a mission to do." Britta said as she finished her food, paid for her meal, and then dashed out the door.

"Well, at least she remembered to pay this time." SpongeBob stated.

After they were done with their food, Luna went home and Hannah went to the playground and sat on the swing sadly. She heard a scream of terror from Miranda and her friend who were both covered in purple slime. Hannah knew who was responsible: Britta's nine-year-old little sister Nancy, and her friends, Edgar and Ellen.

"That was awesome, guys," Nancy laughed. "Where'd you find that purple slime?"

"We found it in our basement just sitting in the corner." Edgar explained.

"We still have some slime left, how about we get even with the Pompous Princess of Purple?" Ellen suggested since she hated Stephanie.

"Hey, guys." Hannah said which gained Nancy and the twins' attention.

"Hey, Hannah, I heard what happened." Edgar said.

"I know and I'm still upset about it." Hannah sighed.

"You shouldn't let it worry you, it can't be that bad." Ellen said.

"I'm afraid they will bully me and call me a freak." Hannah sighed.

Pet then came out of the bushes to comfort the hybrid girl which made her feel a little bit better.

"Thanks, Pet, I needed that." Hannah complimented.

'Hannah seems to be worried, Sister." Edgar said to Ellen.

"I know just to cheer her up," Ellen said before she turned her attention to Hannah. "Hey, Hannah, you know what I do when I'm upset? I go pranking."

"I think I need a little pranking to get my mind off of everything." Hannah said.

"Count us in." Fee said as she and Foo jumped down from the tree.

"Fee, Foo, how long were you two in that tree?" Hannah asked the imp twins.

"We were spying on you to see how you were doing." Fee explained.

"We found very gross stuff to throw at people too!" Foo added.

Fee then pulled the gross stuff out of her hair. Hannah gagged a bit, but then decided to join in the pranking fun.

Meanwhile at the Butler residence, Cindy was taking a bath after trimming her uncle's toenails against her will. After she washed the horror off, she brushed her teeth and got dressed in her pajamas as she was ready for bed. 

"Hey, Cindy, ready for bed?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm gonna hang out with Maxwell one last time before he transfers to the other school." Cindy replied.

"That's nice." Penn said.

"You're not coming too." Cindy told him.

"Aw, come on, I like little Mortimer." Penn replied.

"It's Maxwell." Cindy corrected.

"Tomato, potato..." Penn scoffed. "Now how's about Uncle Penn tells you a bedtime story?"

"No thank you, sir." Cindy gulped nervously.

"Come on, it will help you sleep." Penn said.

"I wish my dad was here." Cindy replied.

"Well, he's mad at me so I'm the best you got!" Penn snapped. "Now then... When I was your age..."

Cindy covered her face with her pillow and groaned again.

Meanwhile at the CatDog residence, Hannah was having trouble sleeping. CatDog were fast sleep until they heard Hannah starting to have nightmares. They got out of their bed and headed straight to their daughter's room and they gently woke her up. 

"Hannah, what's going on?" Dog cooed.

"I-I had a bad dream..." Hannah frowned. "Everyone made fun of me at the Cartoon Network School."

"It was just a dream, sweetie." Cat reassured.

"But what if it comes true?" Hannah frowned.

"It won't happen." Cat said.

"How do you know that they won't make fun of me?" Hannah asked.

"Because you're a very special little girl and if they can't see that, then maybe they just don't know what they're missing." Dog said.

"Thanks, Dad." Hannah said before she hugged them.

After they were done hugging, they tucked Hannah into bed.

"Now go back to bed and stop thinking about negative things." Cat said.

And with that, they both gave her a kiss good night. Hannah smiled in her sleep, trying to remember her dads' advice.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile for the next morning, Cindy woke up looking happy which was a rare occasion for her.

"Whoo-wee! I feel a lot better!" Cindy smiled.

"Breakfast!" Buddy and Shelly called out.

Cindy ran down the stairs happily as she skipped over to the kitchen. "Breakfast looks great!" she said cheerfully. 

"I helped!" Buddy smiled to his daughter.

"It looks amazing." Cindy smiled back.

Buddy and Shelly hugged their daughter as she ate her breakfast.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Maxwell." Cindy said.

"That's nice, dear." Shelly replied.

"I'll say," Penn agreed as he sat down next to Cindy. "What's for breakfast?"

After breakfast, Cindy went to the Hartman household and rang the doorbell. Kaitlin then answered the door.

"Hi, Kaitlin, is Maxwell home?" Cindy asked.

"MAXWELL, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Kaitlin called out to her brother.

Maxwell then raced downstairs to meet Cindy. "Hey, Cindy, ready to go out?" he then asked.

"Sure am!" Cindy replied.

The two then held each other's hands and headed out together. Unknown to them, they were being spied on by Drell who was watching all of this through his crystal ball. 

"I'm glad that Cindy and Maxwell didn't break-up." Drell had to admit.

Skippy nodded in agreement as Cindy and Maxwell headed to Pop's Diner.

Cindy and Maxwell ordered the same things to eat. Cindy's friends Justine, Mike, Lu, Jo, Eddy, Duncan, B, Zoey, Sky, and Double D were there to witness it.

"They are so sweet together." Zoey commented.

B just nodded in agreement.

"It reminds me of me and Manny Wanny." Lu sighed dreamily.

Duncan and Eddy were making gagging noises to show their immaturity, but they stopped when Jo smacked them across their heads. "Ow!" they both then said at the same time.

"What was that for?" Eddy asked in annoyance.

"Because you guys are annoying." Jo replied before she then noticed Penn spying on Cindy and Maxwell in the bushes which made her get up from her seat to go and confront him. Penn sipped a root beer float as he watched the kid couple. He then spit out his root beer while choking once he saw Jo.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked.

"Oh... N-N-Nothing." Penn stuttered.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Jo said while narrowing her eyes to him.

"Just coolin' as the kids say." Penn smiled innocently.

"Yeah, right." Jo scoffed as she dragged Penn outside by his shirt.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Penn groaned in pain.

When they reached outside, Penn was begging for his life.

"What are you doing?" Jo demanded.

"Making sure Melvin doesn't hurt Cindy. Penn admitted.

"Yeah, that's my job." Jo stated.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Penn replied. "I love the kid, she's my little monkey."

"Well, I love her, too, but you don't see me meddling in her love life." Jo retorted.

"Well, at least I show I care for her... Unlike you."

"What did you just say?" Jo growled. Before she could murder the magician, she saw Cindy and Maxwell exiting the food joint, she then wrapped her arm around a frightened Penn's shoulder and Cindy then noticed this.

"What are you guys doing?" Cindy asked Penn and Jo.

"Nothing but chilling, right, Penn?" Jo replied.

"Yeah, yeah, sure we are." Penn responded nervously.

Cindy just shrugged her shoulders and walked off with Maxwell.

"Now, about me not caring about Cindy..." Jo said now that Cindy was out of their sight.

Meanwhile, in the forest where Harvey Beaks lived, Hannah, Fee, Foo, and Harvey were playing Frisbee.

"Think fast, Foo!" Hannah said as she passed the Frisbee to Foo and he caught it in his mouth.

"Thank fast, Harvey!" Foo said before he tossed the Frisbee too hard.

Harvey ducked from that nervously until the Frisbee then hit Dade in the face and it knocked him down. Harvey and Hannah then went over to see if Dade was okay.

"Dade, are you okay?" Harvey asked.

"Uh... What happened?" Dade replied.

"You got hit in the head with a Frisbee." Hannah explained.

Dade then turned his attention to Fee and Foo and it made him mad. "You did this on purpose!" he accused the imp twins.

"Dade, we talked about this." Hannah reminded the uptight bunny boy.

"I know, but they are still troublemakers." Dade said.

"Well, you're still a whiny tattletale." Fee retorted.

"Guys, please dont' fight." Harvey pleaded.

"Harvey's right, now shake hands and apologize." Hannah requested.

Both Fee and Dade reluctantly did as they were told which made Harvey and Hannah happy.

"Come on, let's play." Hannah said.

Dade then decided to join them in their game of Frisbee.

Meanwhile at the Cartoon Network Arcade, Cindy and Maxwell were playing a dancing game together.

"I am so glad we get to spend our last moments together before you go to that other school." Cindy said as she danced and tried to keep up with the score.

"Me too," Maxwell stated as he also danced. "It's great to spend it with you."

Kevin then pushed them off of their dancing game, causing the both of them to lose and they gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, it was our turn!" Cindy said.

"Too bad, Dorkette." Kevin said before he pushed Cindy down.

"Don't you treat her like that!" Maxwell said before he pushed Kevin back.

"You wanna make something out of it?" Kevin sneered as he was about to pound Maxwell, but he was stopped by a certain someone grabbing the back of his shirt.

"I'm gonna make something out of you!" The jockette growled.

Kevin froze because he was scared of Jo.

"What were you gonna do, Shovel Chin?" Jo asked.

"I was going to leave." Kevin said, scared.

Jo then dropped him which made him scurry away. "Are you guys okay?" she then asked.

"We're fine," Cindy said. "Thanks for the help there."

"Were you following us?" Maxwell asked.

"I saw you guys were being bullied and I wanted to help." Jo replied.

"I'm so glad to have someone like you looking out for me." Cindy said.

"No problem, kid." Jo said as she ruffled up her hair.

After the arcade, Cindy and Maxwell headed for the cafe where Zoey worked.

"Hey, guys, what will it be?" Zoey asked as she hung out with her boyfriend Mike.

"A sundae for two, please." Maxwell requested.

Zoey whipped up a sundae for two and then gave it to the kid couple. "Enjoy, guys."'

"We will." Cindy smiled.

Unknown to them, Penn was still spying on them, only this time he was wearing a fedora, sunglasses, and a trench coat. He then ate ice cream as he then saw the kids' Environmental Science Teacher, Daisy Davis, and she then noticed him and came over to him.

"What are you doing here, Penn?" Daisy asked. "I already told you that I have a boyfriend!"

"I'm not spying on you this time." Penn replied.

"This time?!" Daisy narrowed her eyes as she firmly put her hands on her hips.

"Look, I'm only checking on my niece and Melvin." Penn said.

"Michael," Daisy corrected. "I mean, Maxwell," she then groaned before requesting. "Now you got me doing it. Just leave them be."

"Hmm..." Penn thought about it for a moment before answering again. "Nope."

"Do you want me to call Jo over here so she can deal with you?" Daisy threatened.

"You have your student's phone number?" Penn raised an eyebrow.

"She gave it to me after that adventure we had." Daisy stated.

"Man how can I forget that?" Penn drooled. "You were wearing a tight jumpsuit and showed off your gymnastics skill as you got through that laser room."

"Don't you have anything better to do then spy on your niece and her boyfriend or hitting on her teacher?" Daisy asked. "Where's that partner of yours?"

"You mean, Teller? He's not here, okay!" Penn snapped, earning unwanted attention from the other patrons.

"What happened?" Daisy asked as she decided to take a seat.

"Well, Teller and me had a fight and now he won't talk to me." Penn explained.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Daisy replied.

"I hope you're right." Penn sighed.

Meanwhile, after playing with Harvey, Dade, Fee, and Foo, Hannah went to Chelsea and Stacey's place to play with them. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Mr. Beaver

"Hi, Mr. Beaver," The young hybrid greeted. "Are Chelsea and Stacey home?"

"Theyr'e upstairs." Leonard said as he welcomed Hannah into the dam.

Hannah went upstairs and see her friends Chelsea and Stacey in their room, watching their favorite show. "Hi, guys." She greeted.

"Hey, Hannah." The Beaver sisters greeted.

Hannah came in to watch an episode of Narax with them. After the show was over, they went outside to play. 

"I still can't believe you're gonna be gone for a week." Stacey said.

"I know, this is my last day before I go," Hannah replied. "I'm already packed up."

"We will miss you when you're gone." Chelsea said.

"I will miss you guys too." Hannah replied before they got into a group hug.

After they were done, Hannah went home to have her last dinner at home with her dads.

"Hannah, how was your day?" Dog asked.

"It was fine, I had some fun with my friends before I go to that other school." Hannah replied.

"Well, that's nice... We'll miss you, sweetheart, but it's just for a week." Cat said.

Hannah sighed. "I know, but it'll be hard..."

"You can call us every night, because we got you a special surprise while you were gone!" Dog beamed.

"Oh, barf, enough of the mushy gushy stuff before I throw up!" Winslow gagged.

Hannah then threw a chicken leg at him, knocking him back into his hole.

"Nice shot, Hannah." Cat smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," Hannah replied. "Oh, and make sure Uncle Winslow doesn't get into my room."

After dinner, Hannah went to wash up, brush her teeth, and dress in her PJ's before she went to bed.

"Good night, Hannah." CatDog said.

"Good night, Daddies, thank you for everything, I love you." Hannah replied.

They gave her a hug and a kiss and they exited her bedroom so she could get some sleep. Hannah then went to bed so she could be ready for the big day ahead of her tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

After Hannah went to sleep, she woke up and got dressed and her suitcase and backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. There was a stack of pancakes on the table and Hannah took a seat as she was ready to dig in. 

"Good morning, Hannah." Dog greeted.

"Good morning, Dad." Hannah greeted back.

"Ready for the big day?" Cat asked.

"I think I am." Hannah said, trying to be certain.

"Did you pack Mr. Huggles?" Dog asked.

"Thank you for reminding me." Hannah said as she then rushed upstairs to get her teddy bear.

"Got everything you need?" Cat asked.

"I got everything I need," Hannah said. "I think I'm ready to go."

"I'll go start the car!" Cat announced.

"Okay." Hannah smiled.

Cat then went out to the car while Dog stayed with Hannah for now.

"Don't worry, Hannah, the week will go by before you know it." Dog soothed.

"Thanks, Dad," Hannah said as she entered the car with her things as they drove off to the Nickelodeon school.

The conjoined brothers look at their daughter as the drive, for only a second, because they needed to keep an eye on the road.

"Don't worry, Dads," Hannah spoke up. "I'll make new friends and I'm happy to go to a new place."

"I know you will, but don't forget that we, Uncle Mervis, Uncle Dunglap, Aunt Lola, and even Uncle Winslow will miss you." Cat said.

This made Hannah smile as they reached Hannah's school with Principal Wartz in the front of the school, waiting for Hannah. They then exited the car to meet Principal Wartz.

"Ah, Mr. CatDog," Wartz greeted. "So glad to see you here."

"Thank you, Principal Wartz." Cat said before nudging Dog to make him wake up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Dog mumbled. "Oh, hello, Principal Wartz."

"Is Hannah ready to go?" Wartz asked.

"Yes, sir." Hannah responded.

Wartz showed Hannah to the bus that will take her to the Cartoon Network school. Hannah waved goodbye to her parents and they waved back to her sadly. 

"Our little girl has grown up so fast." Dog sniffled.

"Come on, Dog, don't cry," Cat said before sniffling himself. "Terrific... Now I'm crying."

They both then cried and held each other.

Meanwhile at the Cartoon Network School, Maxwell is there with a suitcase and a backpack. Cindy and her friends were there to say goodbye to him.

"Well, it looks like goodbye for now." Maxwell said.

"Please call me everyday." Cindy requested.

"I will, I promise." Maxwell said as he hugged his girlfriend.

The gang smiled at the scene and even Jo was crying a little bit.

"Hey, Jo, I thought tough girls weren't supposed to cry." Duncan teased.

"I'll give you something to cry about." Jo growled as she raised her fist and was about to strike him only to be stopped by Mike.

"Guys, not now." Mike scolded.

After they were done hugging, Maxwell went inside the bus and the door close, the bus took off, while Maxwell wave goodbye.

Meanwhile Hannah was waiting to arrive at the school.

"You seem tense, Kid." A familiar voice said.

"Kinda... Wait, Truckee, is that you?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, it's me." Truckee answered.

"I didn't know that you drove the bus." Hannah said.

"There's a lot ya don't know, kid, that's why you go to school," Truckee chuckled. "Just don't make fun of my ears."

"Okay," Hannah giggled. "Thank you for driving me to my new school."

"Any time, it's what I do." Truckee shrugged as he then closed the door and drove her off to Cartoon Network City.

When they arrived at the school, Truckee dropped Hannah off and waved goodbye to him. Hannah and Truckee waved to each other and Hannah took a deep breath once she arrived to her new school for the week. She then saw her new principal for the week, Skarr.

"Hello, you must be Hannah." Principal Skarr greeted.

"Yes, that's me." Hannah replied.

"Follow me, I'll show you around." Skarr said as he led the young hybrid into the school.

Hannah was amazed about the inside of the school until she then bumped into Cindy. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." she then apologized as she helped Cindy up. 

"It's okay, I'm used to it," Cindy said until she then noticed Hannah was unlike any other student of this school. "Wait, do I know you?" she asked.

"She's the new transfer student." Skarr told her.

"Oh..." Cindy said until she realized something. "You must be Hannah."

"Yes, I am, how do you know--Wait a minute, aren't you Cindy Butler?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." Cindy said.

"Britta told me about you," Hannah said. "She must've told you about me."

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, but we do have a tour that needs to be done." Skarr pointed out.

"Oh... Right... Sorry," Hannah said before turning her attention to Cindy again. "I'll see you later."

Hannah was then introduced to the Angry Scientist.

"This is Mad Scientist--" Skarr introduced.

"ANGRY!" The man shouted. "I AM AN ANGRY SCIENTIST!"

"Whatever." Skarr replied.

"Nice to meet you, Angry Scientist," Hannah greeted. "I'm Hannah."

"There are other people who never get my name right." Angry Scientist told her.

"Didn't you used to work for General Specific?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Yes, I did, until Lady Mysteria put him in prison." Angry Scientist stated.

"Lady Mysteria?" Hannah asked.

"She's the town defender." Skarr explained.

"Cool, I think I've heard of her." Hannah said.

"Anyway, this is your science teacher." Skarr then said.

"That's cool, my Aunt Lola is a science teacher too," Hannah replied in pride. "She and my dad taught me everything I know."

"That is the good." Angry Scientist said in approval.

"Now we will meet your Environmental Science Teacher, Ms. Davis." Skarr said as he then led Hannah into Daisy's classroom.

"Hello, Skarr," Daisy greeted until she turned her attention to the young hybrid. "Ah, you must be the transfer student: Hannah."

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Hannah replied.

"Let me tell you that you're going to have lots of fun learning about the environment." Daisy smiled.

"I know I will." Hannah smiled back.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Davis," Skarr replied. "Now, let's go to History Class."

They then headed to Ms. Butterbean's room where she was reading a book.

"Ms. Butterbean, the new transfer student is here," Skarr said, trying to get the woman's attention before he offered out a fruit. "I even got you an apple," he then whispered to Hannah. "She lives apples."

"Thank you, Principal Skarr, how kind of you." Ms. Butterbean said as she took the apple, then opened a drawer on her desk and tossed it into a pile of other apples.

"Now that I got your attention, this is Hannah CatDog," Skarr introduced the hybrid girl. "She's going to be your student for a week."

"Super..." Ms. Butterbean replied. "Nice to meet you, Hannah, I hope you're ready to learn."

"Sure am, ma'am." Hannah nodded.

"Good..." Ms. Butterbean nodded.

"Now, let's see your English teacher, Ms. Keane." Skarr said as he led her to the next classroom.

"Well, hello," Ms. Keane greeted. "You must be the new transfer student I've heard about."

"This is Hannah," Skarr informed. "She will be your student for the week."

"I'm going to enjoy being in your class, Ms. Keane." Hannah smiled.

"That's super, sweetie." Ms. Keane said.

"Alright, now it's time for you to meet Mr. Teacherman." Skarr then said as he led the girl to the next class.

"Mr. Teacherman, the transfer student is here to meet you." Skarr informed.

"Hello, you must be Hannah," Mr. Teacherman said. "I hope you'll be a good student."

"You'd be surprised." Hannah replied.

"Good." Mr. Teacherman said.

"Now for your last class: Gym." Skarr said as he led Hannah the way to the gym.

Hannah followed until she accidentally bumped into Maggie Quinn. 

"Watch where I'm going, you freak." Maggie sneered.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Hannah apologized. "And please, don't call me 'freak'."

"I can call you whatever I want." Maggie growled.

"Maggie, that is enough, I want you to go to your class or you will be written up." Skarr ordered.

"Nag, nag, nag..." Maggie scoffed and walked away. "At least I don't have to wear a stupid uniform."

"I'll deal with you later," Skarr told the mean girl before he led Hannah into the gym where Johnny Bravo was. "Johnny, this is Hannah, she will be your new student for the week."

"Well, hello, Hannah." Johnny greeted as he took a break from flexing for Anne Maria.

"Hi, Mr. Bravo," Hannah greeted back until she then noticed a familiar person. "That's Anne Maria from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island."

"That's right," Anne Maria said. "I'm also the assistant gym teacher."

"Cool, I love gym." Hannah replied.

Meanwhile at Nicktropolis High, Maxwell arrived at the school.

"Hello, you must be Maxwell Hartman." Principal Wartz greeted.

"Yes, sir." Maxwell answered.

"Let me show you the tour of the school." Wartz said as he then went to show Maxwell around the school.

Meanwhile at Cartoon Network School, Hannah was done with the tour and was now in Principal Skarr's office.

"Well, that concludes our tour, Miss CatDog, do you have any questions, comments, or concerns?" Skarr asked Hannah.

"Yeah, where do I sleep?" Hannah asked, referring to where she would stay for the week outside of school.

"That's simple," Skarr said before going to the microphone. "Cynthia Butler, report to my office immediately."

Cindy soon came into the office and saw Skarr and Hannah there. "What seems to be the problem, Principal Skarr?" she asked.

"You remember Hannah," Skarr said. "She will be sleeping at your house for a week."

"What?!" Cindy exclaimed. "Why mine?"

"You know what it's like to be the new girl, also you're the only good influence in this school." Skarr stated.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Hannah said as she hugged Cindy. "Think of it like a slumber party."

"Oh, joy." Cindy said, still feeling uncertain.


	7. Chapter 7

After the meeting, lunch time came around and Cindy was a little grossed out by Hannah's choice of food from the cafeteria as she had a plate full of gross food that they served.

"Mystery meat, my favorite." Hannah said as she dug in which caused most of the students to be grossed out. 

"Ew, gross!" Amy exclaimed.

"Good heavens!" Double D said in shock.

"And I thought you were gross, Lumpy." Eddy said to Ed.

Some of the student scooted away from Cindy and Hannah, even Cindy's friends have to scoot.

"No offense, Cindy!" Eddy shouted from another table. "But we don't want to be around her!" This then earned him a punch in the arm from Mike.

Hannah then noticed that people scooted away from her.

After school Cindy head for the bus, with Hannah who was carrying her belongings with her. On the bus, Hannah sat next to Cindy, trying to make a coverstation with her.

"So, how long have you been to Cartoon Network School?" Hannah asked.

"I lived here a few years," The unlucky girl answered. "I used to live in Gumboot."

"Gumboot?" Hannah asked.

"It's a place where everybody a bully or a idiot, like Maggie Quinn for example, I was always the prime target." Cindy explained.

"I think I ran into Maggie," Hannah stated before getting upset. "She called me a freak which is something I hate being called."

"Don't listen to her, she's just mean," Cindy said. "I don't think you're a freak."

"You don't?" Hannah asked.

"Of course not, you're a very cool girl." Cindy stated.

Hannah smiled at that statement. 

When they arrived at Cindy's place, Hannah and Cindy got off and headed home where they are met by Shelly Butler.

Shelly was cleaning up the house and then smiled once she saw her daughter coming home. "Ah, Cindy, welcome home, how was school?"

"School was school..." Cindy shrugged. "I want you to meet Hannah."

"Hi, Mrs. Butler," Hannah greeted. "I'm going to be here for a week."

"I know, I got a call from Principal Skarr," Shelly said. "And it's really nice to meet you, Hannah."

"Thank you," Hannah smiled. "Where do I sleep?"

"Well, the guest room is took over, you could always sleep in Cindy's room." Shelly said.

"That's fine to me." Hannah replied.

"Could I show my room to Hannah?" Cindy asked.

"Of course, dear," Shelly stated. "Come down when dinner is ready."

"Yes, Mom." Cindy nodded as she brought Hannah upstairs to her room.

Hannah followed after Cindy.

"Welcome to my room." Cindy told Hannah.

It was a simple room with a twin bed in the corner with a computer and a desk next to an alarm clock and a closet in the distance.

"Wow, this room looks awesome." Hannah stated.

"Eh, it's okay, I guess..." Cindy shrugged with a smile. "Would you like a cot or an air mattress?"

Hannah looked at the twin bed. "I know where I'm sleeping." she then said.

"Oh, um, that's actually my bed..." Cindy said as she came to the twin bed and sat on it.

"Well, a cot will do, thank you." Hannah decided.

"Sure thing." Cindy smiled as she sat on her bed.

"I wouldn't take something of yours." Hannah replied.

Penn poked his head in the door. "Cindy heeelp!"

Cindy sighed to him. "What's wrong?"

"Your mom changed the WiFi password again!" Penn complained as he took out his phone and was unable to connect to the internet.

"Who's that?" Hannah asked.

"Hang on, Hannah," Cindy said before looking to Penn. "It's 'Get Your Own WiFi, Penn', no spaces."

Penn typed that in and then got into the WiFi. "Thanks, kid, you're the best," he then noticed Hannah. "Hey, does Sledgehammer have a girlfriend now?" he then asked.

"No, this is Hannah, she'll be staying for the week while Maxwell is in Nicktropolis." Cindy explained.

"Hello, there." Penn greeted until he then saw her reptile tail and arms. 

"Hi." Hannah said.

"Um... What are you...?" Penn asked.

"I'm a ferret komodo dragon hybrid." Hannah said.

"GROSS!" Penn grimaced.

"Penn!" Cindy scolded him for his rude behavior.

"She is!" Penn defended.

Hannah frowned.

"Please, she's upset enough as it is!" Cindy scolded. "How would you like it if I called you a fat idiot?!"

"Well, would you?" Penn questioned.

"Penn, you're a fat idiot and a total waste of space." Cindy said.

"Gosh, Cindy..." Penn sniffled. "That was cold..."

"Well, saying that I'm a freak is cold too." Hannah stated as she was upset.

"Okay, goodbye, Penn!" Cindy shoved the man out of her room and shut the door before leaning on it. "Hannah, I am so sorry about that!"

"It's fine," Hannah said. "I'm used to it."

Cindy frowned with a small sigh.

"What did I do wrong?" Penn sighed to himself. "Ah, well, at least I got free WiFi..." he then tapped away on his phone.

At dinner, Hannah was enjoying Shelly's cooking, but was glaring at Penn.

"This is really good, Mrs. Butler." Hannah said.

"Thank you, I get all my best recipes from my mother." Shelly smiled.

"Wow." Hannah smiled, but she turned her attention back to Penn and still glared at him.

"What are you staring at?" Penn asked Hannah.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that you were rude to me." Hannah stated.

"I was not rude, I was asking a question!" Penn scolded.

"How were you asking her a question?" Shelly asked.

"I just asked her what she was and she said she was a badger chameleon." Penn said.

"Ferret komodo dragon." Cindy corrected.

"Whatever," Penn replied. "And she completely took it the wrong way!"

"You said it was gross." Hannah said.

"Penn!" Shelly scolded.

"I mean, come on, a rodent and a reptile?" Penn shuddered. "Guh!"

"Well, I wouldn't judge you the way you were raised." Hannah replied.

"He was kicked out of Sunday School when he was 12." Cindy whispered to Hannah.

Hannah giggled to that.

"You don't know me!" Penn glared.

"Do so!" Cindy took out a book and pointed to the chapter where it mentions what she said.

"Well, that doesn't prove anything." Penn said.

"YOU WROTE THIS!" Cindy said. "You gave me this book for Christmas!"

"Not really smart of you, dude." Hannah said smugly.

Penn glared at her in response.

After dinner, Hannah and Cindy hung out at the clubhouse.

"This clubhouse is so cool." Hannah said.

"Thanks, this is for we Cartoon Rookies." Cindy said.

"Cool, can I be a Cartoon Rookie too?" Hannah begged.

"I'll have to ask my friends Robin and Kaitlin about that." Cindy replied.

"Okay, so I notice that your uncle is the famous magician Penn," Hannah then said. "Where's his partner Teller?"

"They had an argument, so they're not talking to each other anymore." Cindy explained.

"My dads argue with each other, but they always patch things up." Hannah shrugged.

"Well, this is different--Wait, did you say 'Dads'?" Cindy asked.

"Well, they have two heads, what am I supposed to call them?" Hannah replied.

"Two heads?" Cindy asked.

Hannah took out a framed picture of her in between CatDog.

"They are your dads?" Cindy asked.

"They found me on their doorstep when I was a baby," The young hybrid explained. "They've loved me and taken care of me ever since."

"They must be good parents." Cindy said.

Before anything else could be said or done, Robin and Kaitlin soon entered the clubhouse.

"Hi, Cindy, who's the new girl?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, who's the freakshow?" Kaitlin joked which earned a glare from Hannah.

"Kaitlin..." Cindy scolded.

"What?" Kaitlin shrugged innocently.

"You must be Cindy's friends." Hannah said.

"Yeah, she's our best friend." Robin smiled.

"Until she ditches us for those others." Kaitlin sneered.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"No, I don't!" Cindy defended against Kaitlin.

"Then why don't you ever hang out with us anymore?" Kaitlin sneered.

"Maybe because you are mean." Hannah bluntly stated.

"What did you just say?" Kaitlin glared.

"You heard me." Hannah said, not afraid to get in a fight.

"Guys, please, don't fight." Cindy begged as she hated to see her friends fighting.

"Yeah, Kaitlin, please, apologize to Hannah." Robin requested.

"Why do I have to apologize?" Kaitlin whined.

Cindy and Robin then both gave her dirty looks.

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you a freak." Kaitlin half-apologized.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I called you mean," Hannah said before whispering to Cindy. "Even though she is."

Cindy giggled at that.

After that, they were then getting ready for bed.

Hannah was borrowing the phone from the Butler's residence to make a call home. "Hi, Dad." she greeted.

"Hi, honey, how was your first day at Cartoon Network School?" Cat asked.

"It was fine, I made a couple of new friends and I'm living with one of my new friends." Hannah replied.

"That's great, Hannah." Cat said.

"Cat, can I talk to Hannah?" Dog asked as he tried to take the phone away from his feline brother.

"Okay, fine." Cat said as he then gave the phone to Dog.

"Hi, sweetheart," Dog said. "We miss you."

"I miss you more." Hannah pouted.

"We'll see you in a week," Dog stated before whispering. "I heard Winslow sniffling ever since you left."

"Aww, he misses me," Hannah said. "He hasn't been in my room since I left, has he?"

"No, he hasn't," Dog promised. "Your father made sure of it."

Cat then took the phone. "That's right, Hannah," he then said. "I made sure that the little rodent is to not set foot in your room."

"Aww, thanks, Daddy." Hannah smiled to her feline father.

"So, whose place are you staying over at?" Cat asked.

"This girl Cindy Butler's house." Hannah said.

"That's nice, sweetie, is she being nice to you?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, she's really nice and smart," Hannah answered. "Except for her Uncle Penn, he's like Uncle Winslow."

"Hey, I heard that!" Penn and Winslow both shouted.

Hannah giggled to that. "Okay, bye, Dads, I love you."

"We love you too, Hannah." CatDog said.

Hannah then hung up and headed upstairs. 

Cindy made up the cot for Hannah.

"Thanks, Cindy." Hannah smiled.

"No problem." Cindy said.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my friends Bartholomew, Harvey Beaks, and The Snorch." Hannah said.

"You know The Snorch?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Hannah asked back in surprise.

"We meet him when my friends and I went undercover as monster to infiltrate the Monster Academy," Cindy explained. "When it was my turn on the screen when lunch ended, I met The Snorch, I thought he was going to hurt me at first, but turns out, he was a kind gentle soul, who like me because we were both intelligent, he helps me out with the scare so I won't raise any suspicions, then he save me from Simon the Monster Hunter."

"Wow, that's amazing," Hannah said. "I guess that's why he cries whenever someone mentions you."

Cindy smiled sheepishly.

"That means he misses you," Hannah smiled. "He told me that he stood up to a guy named Joe when he started to threaten you."

"Um, Jo's actually a girl and she's my friend." Cindy corrected.

"You're friends with Jo from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island?" Hannah asked in shock. "I saw her preformance on Total Drama and I thought that she was mean."

"Jo's very complex, but we're friends..." Cindy said. "Though if I'm totally upset or hurt, she'll help me when necessary."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her in person," Hannah said before asking. "Also, who are your other friends?"

"Well, there's too much to name," Cindy replied. "You'll get to meet them tomorrow."

"Okay, good night." Hannah said.

"Night, Hannah." Cindy said back.

They were both then fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When morning came, the girls got up, got dressed, brushed their hair, and went downstairs for some breakfast. 

Hannah smiled as she sniffed the air. "Breakfast smells delicious, Mr. and Mrs. Butler." she told her host's parents.

"Thank you, Hannah," Shelly smiled back. "You're going to enjoy it."

Stacks of pancakes were on the table.

"Pancakes on a school day?" Cindy smiled.

"For your first day in a new school." Shelly told Hannah.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Butler." Hannah smiled.

"You're welcome, Hannah." Shelly smiled back.

Penn came to the table and stabbed his fork in the stack. "MINE!"

"Nooo, it's mine!" Cindy stood up on the table.

"Fight me, ya little marshmallow." Penn challenged.

"Did you know that komodo dragons go for the feet?" Hannah said as she had an evil smile on her face.

"Wah, wah, wah." Penn said before he was about to eat all of the pancakes.

"And you know what happens when a komodo dragon bites you?" Hannah added as she came close to the ex-magician's feet.

Penn smirked as he slid off his shoe and put his foot on the table. "Go ahead if you dare."

"Gaaaah! Stinky feet!" Cindy gagged.

"How stupid are you? "Hannah asked.

"Penn, please get your foot off the table." Shelly said.

"How soon until you get the one up your butt out?" Penn scoffed.

"Excuse me." Shelly said.

Hannah then bit the man on the leg.

"YEEOWCH!" Penn shouted.

Hannah then let go of him. "I didn't bite that hard, you big baby," she sneered before adding. "You're lucky it didn't expose skin."

"Why, you little!" Penn growled, but before he could harm the little hybrid girl...

"Penn, that's enough." Shelly scolded.

Penn grumbled and then walked off while the girls would enjoy their pancakes. Cindy and Hannah then ate their pancakes together.

After breakfast, they went to school to meet up with Cindy's friends. 

"I might be home late tonight, Cindy, I have a council meeting with the Mayor." Shelly said.

"Okay, Mom." Cindy waved as her mother drove off.

"Your mother is awesome," Hannah said. "I wish I had a mom."

"Yeah, Mom's pretty cool." Cindy said as she walked into the school with Hannah following her.

"My Aunt Lola is like a mom to me." Hannah said.

"Aunt Lola, huh?" Cindy asked.

"She's friends with my dads, she's a zoologist and a science teacher," Hannah explained. "You should meet her."

"She sounds so cool," Cindy said before she then saw Mike, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Jo, and Dee Dee. "Hey, guys." She then greeted.

"Hey, Cindy." Mike replied.

"Hey, Mike, this is Hannah," Cindy introduced. "She's staying at my house for a week."

"Hey, I've seen you before," Mike said. "Aren't your dads CatDog?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Hannah asked Mike.

"I know CatDog, we go way back," Mike said. "Your dad Cat ever tell you about how he played Abraham Lincoln in a play?"

"Yeah, he did, why do you ask?" Hannah asked the tomboy again.

"Because I was there to help your crazy, jealous dad." Mike stated.

"Yeah, my dad can be crazy sometimes," Hannah admitted. "I think we should head to class. We can talk at lunchtime." She and Cindy then headed to Ms. Keane's classroom.

"Class, I would like you to meet Hannah CatDog," Ms. Keane introduced and explained. "She will be our transfer student for a week and I want you all to make her feel welcome. Now, Hannah? Take your seat next to Cindy." she soon requested.

Hannah was happy about that and took a seat next to Cindy. The classes flew by so quickly and soon enough, it was already time for lunch. 

Hannah was carrying a lunch tray full of every gross cafeteria food they had and she sat with Zoey, Dakota, Nazz, Cindy, June, Eddy, Double D, and Dawn. 

"Hannah, you do have a strange appetite." Double D said, trying to be polite.

"Well, I am a ferret komodo dragon hybrid," Hannah stated. "Komodo Dragons do like any type of meat they can get their hands on."

"So, that makes you the biggest freak in school." Maggie Quinn said as she was near their table, sitting with Hannah Dastardly, Anna Mae, and Sarah Hill.

The gang then glared at the mean girls.

"Leave her alone." Cindy defended sweet Hannah.

"Are you talking back to me, Butt Monkey?" Maggie growled.

"Yes, she is, her aura is very strong." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, you better back off." Dakota growled back as she was about to transform into Dakotazoid.

Zoey had gone over to Dakota to calm her down. "Calm down, Dakota," She told her. "They're not worth it."

"Thanks, Buh Fuh Fuh..." Dakota sighed.

"Buh Fuh Fuh?" Hannah asked.

"Short for BFF." Dakota explained.

"I think BFF is already short," Hannah commented before remembering. "Oh, right, the Gwen and Sam Rescue Mission episode."

"Hey, idiot!" Sarah yelled.

"Who are you calling idiot, idiot?" Hannah CatDog sneered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU FREAK OF NATURE?!" The loudmouthed brat screeched.

Hannah got angry and grabbed Sarah by the shirt and brought her to eye level. "Listen here, you loudmouthed little brat, I've been taking crud from other kids at my other school and I don't want the same here, got it?" she soon threatened.

Maggie then pushed Hannah to the ground to make her let go of Sarah. Cindy saw this and went to tell someone.

"What're you gonna do, freak, you gonna cry?" Maggie asked meanly.

Hannah then got up and pushed her back. Maggie glared and shoved Hannah before punching her in the stomach.

"Don't make me angry," Hannah warned. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"Oh, you're Bruce Banner now?" Maggie snorted.

Hannah then punched Maggie in the face so hard that it knocked her out. Sarah, Anna Mae, and Hannah Dastardly all saw this in shock. 

"I told you not to make me angry." Hannah smugly told Maggie.

Cindy then brought over Principal Skarr. "Hannah, are you okay?" she asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, it takes more than a couple of punches and shoves to take me down," Hannah stated. "Maggie here isn't as tough as she thinks."

Maggie was laying on the ground with a bloody nose and missing a couple of teeth.

"Did you have to knock her out?" Double D asked.

"Normally, you would be punished for assaulting another student," Skarr stated. "But since you're new here, your friends with Cindy, and this is your first offense, I'm letting you off with a warning, also, I never liked that little troublemaker."

"Yes, sir." Hannah nodded.

Maggie then got up and saw Skarr glaring at her. 

"You're in big trouble, young lady." Skarr scolded before grabbing her arm and dragging her into his office.

Maggie then gave Hannah a death glare.


	9. Chapter 9

After school, Cindy and Hannah were heading home. 

"Hey Cindy, since your mom not coming home 'til tonight, maybe you can give me a tour of the city," Hannah suggested. "I never been outside of my town before."

"Okay, I'll text Uncle Penn and tell him we're going to look around the city," Cindy said as she took out her phone and then sent the text. "Okay, first, let's go to Pop's place." She then said, leading her to the local diner. 

They entered the restaurant and saw Justine, Brianna, Duncan, Abby, Duncan, Jo, and Mike. 

"Hey, guys." Cindy greeted.

"Hey, Cindy," Brianna replied and then noticed Hannah. "You must be the new transfer student: Hannah."

"Yeah," Hannah replied back. "You all must be Brianna, Abby, Duncan, Jo, Justine, and I've already met Mike."

The girls then went to where the others were and checked out the menu to order something.

"I hope there's something good to eat." Hannah stated.

"Trust me, Pop's place has the best food." Cindy said.

"I know, I'm not even that picky," Hannah stated as she looked at the menu. "I have the appetite of a raccoon," she then pulled out her money once she found something she liked. "I would like a triple meat hamburger with a side of fries."

Pops then took her order and brought it out. Hannah was so hungry that she scarfed it down in ten seconds. 

"Man, and I thought Owen had a huge appetite." Duncan commented.

"I was hungry since that jerk Maggie Quinn and her jerk friends interrupted my lunch." Hannah stated.

"Yeah, those brats really piss me off." Jo said.

"I guess it's better than being a doormat..." Cindy shrugged.

"What do you mean by that, Cindy?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not the toughest person around..." Cindy smiled nervously.

"Well, I wasn't when I was little," Hannah explained. "But my friends and family helped me out."

"I'm sometimes scared of meeting new people because I'm worried about getting hurt." Cindy pouted.

"But taking risks is what's so great about life," Hannah explained. "Besides, meeting new people is always a good thing."

"You haven't met the people I've met before in the past." Cindy defended.

"She's talking about Jo." Duncan leaned in toward Hannah and whispered.

Jo then grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him toward her. "What are you talking about, Jailbird?" she asked. 

"Uh, nothing?" Duncan scaredily replied.

Abby giggled at that.

"I feel funny inside..." Cindy said. "I think I need some water before I pass out."

After their lunch, they went to go to the place where Zoey worked at and saw the indie chick and Mike Doran, making goo goo eyes at each other.

"They're still close after Revenge of the Island?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cindy said as she put her hands in her pockets. "Mike and Zoey are just one of those couples. Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey, Cindy," Zoey looked over to the two girls. "You must be Hannah."

"Yep, also, I loved you guys in TDROTI and TDAS." Hannah said.

"Oh, you're sweet." Zoey smiled to Hannah.

"I would like a bowl of vanilla ice cream, please." Hannah requested as she took her money out.

Zoey got her a bowl of vanilla ice cream and Hannah ate it slow to avoid brain freeze.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay in Cartoon Network City?" Mike D. asked.

"I miss my friends and family a lot, but this is better than I thought it'd be." Hannah smiled.

"I know how you feel," Mike D. replied. "I miss my personalities when I battle Mal."

"Well, I hope you get your personalities back someday." Hannah soothed.

"Thanks." Mike D. said.

After they finished their ice cream, they took a stroll in town, until they heard a explosion. Hannah grabbed Cindy's hand and took her to the source of the explosion, which was in the back of the alley way. They saw Katz, Mojo Jojo, and Mandark. They hid behind the trashcan to see what they're up to. The bad guys were loading the gold in the back of the van, then Hannah accidentally knocked over a trash can, which made the bad guys stop and turn their attention to the source of the sound.

"Dang it." Hannah sighed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Katz asked as he came toward Hannah and grabbed the back of her dress and Cindy by the hood of her sweatshirt so they wouldn't escape. 

"Put me down, you creep!" Hannah growled as she tried to punch him, but couldn't reach him.

Katz chuckled to this and then he recognized Cindy. "Aren't you that annoying little brat that we kidnapped?" he then asked. "And this little mutant must be your friend." he then said, referring to Hannah of course which earned him a glare from the young hybrid.

Hannah punched Katz in the face, causing him to drop the girls. 

Katz glared at the little hybrid girl, while he rubbed his now swollen cheek. "I wish you hadn't done that."

"That's what you get for calling me a mutant." Hannah glared back.

"Hannah, don't." Cindy tried to warn Hannah.

"Listen to your friend, little girl." Mandark smirked.

"Shut up, Mandork!" Hannah shouted, causing the evil boy genius to flinch.

"Come on, Mandark, you cannot be afraid of a ten-year-old girl," Mojo scolded. "Even though she's the cross between of a ferret and a komodo dragon."

"How do you know what I am?" Hannah asked the evil monkey.

"I've looked up Lola Caricola's Zoology Research." Mojo replied.

This caused for Katz and Mandark to give him a look.

"What? I have a life outside villainy, you know," Mojo defended. "Anyway, we've got you now." he soon said as he pulled out a gun and shot straightjackets at Cindy and Hannah.

Police Cadet MacArthur then came into the scene with her partner, Sanders. Of course, she had to stop to take a breath after chasing her loose cannon of a partner. 

"It's the police cadets: Sanders and MacArthur from The Ridonculous Race." Hannah smiled.

"All right, dirt bags," MacArthur said as she took out her stun gun toward the bad guys. "Step away from the gold and the little girls and nobody gets hurt, except for you guys." 

"MacArthur, it isn't our job to stop these types of criminals." Sanders told her partner.

"Well, nobody tells me what to do." MacArthur retorted.

"If you two meter maids are done yammering, we're gonna have the gold and we'll spare you two." Mojo spoke up.

"What did you call me?!" MacArthur growled. "Sanders, untie the kids, I'll handle the maggots." She then charged at Mojo before he could shoot at her and she tackled him to the ground and tasered him. "You're under arrest, Monkey Boy!" MacArthur glared at Mojo Jojo.

"Get off of me, you Mall Cop!" Mojo growled.

"Poor guy." Sanders said as she untied the girls.

"Is she always like this?" Cindy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sanders replied as she was the more reasonable of the two.

Katz tried to pull MacArthur off of Mojo. "Let him go." he groaned as he tried to pull the rebel cop off his chimp partner-in-crime.

"Nobody tells me to let go." MacArthur growled as she elbowed the felonious feline in the stomach, pulled him to the ground, and then pinned him down. 

"Are you girls okay?" Sanders asked as she got Hannah and Cindy out of the straightjackets.

MacArthur cuffed Mojo Jojo, Katz, and Mandark. "Alright, Sanders, get the car ready," she then ordered before threatening the bad guys. "Come along, dirt bags, if you try anything funny, you will be shocked." She then pulled out her taser and turned it on one time just to scare them.

The girls follow the police cadet and the bad guys out of the alley.

"You girls need a lift home?" Sanders offered.

"No thank you, we can walk home." Hannah replied.

"Well then, if you girls need any help, you can always go to us." Sanders said.

"Yeah, if you want someone to get the beating of a lifetime, call me." MacArthur added.

Sanders gave her partner a look and they drove away.

"I think that's enough of a tour for one day." Hannah said.

Cindy nodded in agreement. A hand then came out of nowhere and dragged them back into the alley way.

"I've got you now, freak." Maggie Quinn, who now had a bandage on her nose, said.

"I told you not to call me a freak." Hannah glared.

"Yeah, Maggie." Cindy added.

"Shut up, Butt Monkey." Maggie said as she punched Cindy in the stomach.

Hannah then grabbed her hand.

"Owch!" Maggie yelped.

"Listen here, as long as I'm around, you won't be picking on Cindy or any other kids." Hannah said, tightening her grip on Maggie's hand.

"Okay, okay, let me go." Maggie said.

Hannah then let go of her hand. "Good, now scram!" she then yelled.

Maggie then scurried away.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked as she helped Cindy up. 

"Just a little pain in my stomach." Cindy stated.

"Let's head home." Hannah said.

"I hope that Maxwell is doing okay." Cindy hoped.

Meanwhile at Nicktropolis High, Maxwell, along with Lincoln and Clyde, were about to to get a swirly by Lars and his friends.

"And last words, dork?" Lars asked before he was about to dump Maxwell's head in the dirty toilet, while his friends were holding Lincoln and Clyde.

Before the bullies could give Clyde and Lincoln swirlies, the two boys were floated away safely and the bullies were bewildered, before their heads were shoved in toilets instead. Lars saw this and his head was shoved in the dirty toilet. The mysterious forces revealed to be Danny and Dani Phantom.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Maxwell replied. "Thanks for the save."


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, at the Butler residence, Hannah and Cindy were in their room, doing their homework.

"That was one crazy day, even for me." Hannah commented.

"You get used to it sometimes," Cindy replied. "But sometimes I wish I could go a day without going on a crazy adventure or dealing with Drell."

"Who's Drell?" Hannah asked.

"He's the Head of the Witches Council," Cindy said before whispering. "Also he's a big fat jerk face."

"Why did you whisper that?" Hannah asked.

"I'm afraid he's going to here me and punish me severally, like the time I try to ditch my dream-bending duties and my grandma made me spend the night with him and he put me through some torture," Cindy explained. "It was worse when he entered my dream and try to give me nightmares, but my dream tiger Kimba came to my rescue and mauled him."

Hannah looked amazed with what Cindy said. "Wow, you are a dream-bender and you have your own dream pet tiger?" she then asked. "I knew you were great, but I never knew you were sooo awesome!"

Cindy blushed at that. "You really think so?" she then asked.

"I don't think so, I know so." Hannah replied.

"Because Drell doesn't think so, I wouldn't blame him, look at me," Cindy sighed gloomily. "I'm not the toughest, strongest or anywhere near powerful, he always praises Justine and Jo and neither of them ever stood up for me against Drell, only Miss Davis did, sometimes, I think the other would be better off if I die or I don't tag along."

"Don't say that about yourself," Hannah comforted. "You are a talented and wonderful girl, don't you ever care what Drell says about you, because his words don't mattered and Justine and Jo should be ashamed of themselves for not sticking up for you, even Britta sticks up for her friends better than 'Miss Take-No-Prisoners', and I know Miss Davis is a awesome person. I really wish I could meet Drell so I can give him a piece of my mind."

The girls then magically appeared in the lair which belonged to the most powerful man in the universe.

"Um, what just happened?" Hannah asked, feeling unsure. She then spotted a fat bearded, robed man, with glasses. This caused Cindy to shiver and hide behind the young hybrid girl. "I'm guessing you're Drell, right?" she then asked.

"And you must be Cindy's new friend," Drell replied. "The one who wants to give me a piece of your mind."

"Well, you shouldn't treat Cindy like crap." Hannah retorted.

"I'll great her anyway I want," Drell glared. "She's a whiny little brat who is not in any way like Jo or Justine, or my daughter Penelope who is a better kid than Cindy is."

"Wow." Hannah said in shock.

"See what I'm talking about?" Drell asked.

"No, I mean that somebody would actually have kids with you." Hannah explained.

Cindy and Skippy both chuckled at that.

Drell growled in anger toward this. "For offending me, I challenge you."

"To what?" Hannah asked.

"To the challenge of your choosing." Drell allowed.

'The challenge of my choosing?' Hannah thought to herself until her stomach growled. "How about an eating contest?" She then suggested.

"An eating contest?" Drell scoffed at the young hybrid girl.

"Not just any eating contest, a gross food eating contest," Hannah explained to the mean warlock. "To make it interesting, if you win, you can punish both me and Cindy severally."

Cindy's eyes widened at that.

"And if you win?" Drell asked.

Skippy whispered an idea into Hannah's ear.

"Do a song and dance routine on how you a smelly, fat, dummy head loser, that Hilda never want to be with and how wrong you are about Cindy and how awesome Cindy, Skippy, and me are," Hannah explained as she smirked. "When you're done puking your guts out."

They then shook hands to make it a deal and then a giant table magically appeared in front of them.

"I will choose ten jugs of Chef Hatchet's puréed Mystery Meat." Hannah requested.

Then ten jugs of Mystery Meat for each drinker appeared on the giant table.

"I've always wanted to try this," Hannah said as she started to chug down the mystery meat, while Drell is trying hard not to puke, she then finished her last jug while Drell only finished three. "Are you gonna finish the rest?" she asked smugly, but before he could answer, she finished the last of his mystery meat. "Next, I'm in the mood for some Chinese food.... Beijing street food."

The table was full with exotic food, like deep fried scorpion, grasshopper, lizard, bat on a stick, donkey meat, live mealworm, starfish on a stick and I have no idea what that is. Hannah looked excited while Drell throw up in his mouth a little bit. Before Drell can take a bite out of his deep fried critter on a stick, Hannah finished her course and let out a disgustingly loud belch that shock the lair a little bit.

"Man, that hit the spot," Hannah said as she saw Drell struggling to eat his donkey meat. "Are you sure you don't want me to finish that for you?"

"I can finish it myself, you disgusting little half-hybrid." Drell growled.

Hannah glared at the insult that was thrown at her by the giant dork. "Oh, you're going to be that way, huh?" she then asked. "Well, the last course is going be a combo of gross witch food and chuggy chug."

"Chuggy Chug." Sugar said as she came out of nowhere. She tried to go for the chuggy chug on the table, but she ran into a force field causing her to slide down from it slowly as it knocked her out.

Hannah shrugged it off as she chug down the chuggy chug and pick up the giant witch soup drank it all up. "I WON!" She shouted.

Drell couldn't take it anymore, he put down his half full chuggy chug and started to puke his guts out.

"And you lose!" Cindy taunted, not afraid of Drell for once. "And don't even think about chickening out of the bet or I'll send Daisy Davis to hunt you down."

Hannah then high-fived Cindy. "That's my girl," she smiled before turning to Skippy. "Take us home."

Skippy nodded in response and pulled out magic dust, threw it at them, and sent them home.

Hannah and Cindy were teleported safely to their room.

"I think I need a rest from dinner." Hannah said as she then lay down in her cot.


	11. Chapter 11

Skip to Hannah's second day of school. She was in the girl's restroom washing her hands, her stomach felt better now, then an angry girl by the name of Penny Batsworth came behind her. 

"What's your problem?" Hannah asked.

"You made my daddy puke all night!" Penny yelled.

"Well, it's his fault for being a jerk." Hannah retorted.

"Don't call my daddy that!" Penny yelled.

"I just did," Hannah scoffed as she exited out of the bathroom whilst the young witch growled out of anger. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to gym class."

At gym class, it was Dodgeball Day. The teams were divided by bad and good. Hannah was a pro at the game. She dodged Anna Mae and Mitch's throws and was able to knock them out with a ball and she was doing a good job of protecting Cindy from Maggie's throw, by blocking them with her own ball which bounce back hard and slammed Maggie to the wall. Cindy looked relieved and Hannah gave her a thumb's up. A ball came out of nowhere and knocked Hannah out. Cindy gasped and look up to see who hit the sweet komodo dragon ferret hybrid.

"Ha, you're out, Freak-a-Dork!" Kevin laughed as he was the one who threw the ball at Hannah.

This caused for Cindy to be angry. She picked a ball and threw it hard at Kevin's head, that knocked him onto the ground. Cindy's friends looked surprised at what she did.

"What?" Cindy shrugged. "She stood up for me, I was just returning the favor," she then went over to Hannah to see if she was still alive. "Hannah, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hannah groaned as she tried to get up. "Can you help walk me to the locker room?"

Cindy helped Hannah up and carried her by her arm and headed to the locker room.

After gym class, lunch time came around and Hannah and Cindy sat with Leshawna and Gwen.

"I can't believe I'm actually having lunch with two of my favorite contestants from Total Drama," Hannah said before looking to Leshawna. "How are things going between you and Harold?"

"It's going fine, making sure Duncan or nobody else messes with my man, Harold." Leshawna answered.

"That's great," Hannah said before turning her attention to the goth. "Have you and Courtney made up?"

"Well, actually, no." Gwen said dryly.

"Sorry to hear that, you know, Courtney didn't mean to trick you like that in season 5, she didn't know her actions would have consequences," Hannah stated. "I think you should try to talk to her."

"You sound a lot like Dawn." Gwen commented.

Hannah giggled at that. An angry Penelope Batsworth soon came to their table.

"Eek!" Cindy squealed as she hid behind Hannah. "That's Drell's daughter, Penelope."

"Hi, Penelope." Hannah greeted.

"Don't 'hi' me, you freak of nature." Penelope sneered.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hannah joked which caused Gwen, Leshawna, and Cindy to laugh, but Penelope didn't find this funny. 

"Why are you laughing, Butler?" Penny snapped. "Do you want my dad involved?"

Cindy stopped laughing and then looked scared.

"And what is your dad gonna do to us?" Hannah asked.

"He will turn you all into grasshoppers." Penny stated to the hybrid. 

"Sure he will." Gwen replied sarcastically.

"I bet he'd torture us with a song and dance routine." Leshawna joked.

"Well, at least he's good at dancing!" The young witch insulted.

"I think there's a nice stake for you to be burned at, Bruja," Hannah retorted. "That means 'witch' in Spanish." She then added.

"I know that." Penny growled as she stormed off.

"I was thinking about going to the Mall," Hannah suggested. "Do you guys wanna come?"

"Heck yeah." Leshawna said.

"Sure." Gwen said.

"I would love to." Cindy added.

After school, the girls were at The Big Squeeze/Lemon where Caitlin works. They were sitting there together, drinking their lemonade, until they saw The Escalator Girls tripping a bystander when he tried to go past them.

"The Escalator Girls." Gwen growled.

"Gwen, let's be smart," Cindy begged. "Please don't mess with them."

"Come on, Cindy, you know they don't scare me." Gwen reminded.

"I know, but I know those girls from Gumboot." Cindy said.

"I didn't know that The Escalator Girls used to live in Gumboot, but aren't they supposed to be banned?" Hannah asked.

Before Cindy could answer, a familiar scream was heard. They saw The Escalator Girls picking on Harold, and this made the sister with a 'tude angry. 

"Oooh," Leshawna growled as she rolled up her sleeves and went toward the mean girls and approached them. "I'll teach 'em for messin' with my man, Harold!"

"Aw, Nerdy have a Body Girl." The bandanna girl said, referring about Leshawna and Harold of course.

"Well, Body Girl is gonna smack y'all down if you don't lay off Harold!" Leshawna threatened.

"Do your worst, Ghetto Girl." The green-haired girl dared.

Leshawna cracked her knuckles in response.

"I think you girls need to look away." Gwen advised Cindy and Hannah.

The young girls then did as they were told and they heard some violent noises. Leshawna then came back, dusting herself clean and fixing her top.

"Way to go, Leshawna!" Hannah cheered.

They were continuing to hang out and did some shopping, until they ran into Tori, Amy, and the other mean girls.

"Look, everyone, it's the weird goth girl and ghetto girl." Tori pointed out.

"And there are Samey's loser friends," Amy added. "Cindy and her freak of nature friend, Hannah."

Mike M. and her sister Jen saw the gang being harassed by the mean girls, they decided to step in.

"Step off, Tori." Jen growled.

"Well, if it isn't Jen and her loser brother, Mike?" Tori replied.

This cause Jen and Mike to growl viciously at the mean girls and Hannah to hide behind Cindy. The mean girls then fled in fear.

"What was that?!" Hannah exclaimed as she continued to hide behind her friend.

"Jen and Mike are werewolves." Cindy explained.

"Oh," Hannah realized as she came out of hiding. "I should've known, my friend Britta Wherewolf is a werewolf."

"Your friend's last name is actually Werewolf?" Cindy asked.

"Actually, her last name has an H in it," Hannah explained. "People and writers keep getting it wrong."

"Anyway, thanks for the save." Gwen said.

"Sure thing." Mike smiled.

"Man, what a day..." Cindy sighed. "I think I need to turn in early tonight."

"Okay," Hannah smiled. "I do feel a little tired."

"Bye, Cindy and Hannah." Jen said.

"Bye." Cindy and Hannah replied.


	12. Chapter 12

When Cindy and Hannah reached the house, they were greeted by a very stern Penn.

"Where have you two been?" Penn sharply asked.

"Why do you care?" Cindy asked back.

"Your mother put me in charge of you two while she's working late," Penn stated. "You're lucky she's not home early or you two, mostly me, would be in big trouble."

"Penn, I always send you a text about where I'm going." Cindy defended.

Penn took out his phone, he saw anunopened text, and when he opened it, he saw Cindy's message. "Oh," The man said, now feeling stupid. "Okay, you guys are off the hook for now."

"Look, we've had a long day," Cindy pouted. "We just wanna eat dinner and lay down."

"There was a chicken in the fridge, but I ate it." Penn replied.

"You ate a whole chicken?!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys were late," Penn defended. "I was worried sick."

"So, instead of calling us and checking to see if we were okay, you just ate the whole chicken like the fat pig you are?" Cindy growled.

"What? I eat when I get stressed..." Penn pouted innocently.

"You eat all the time!" Cindy growled again.

Penn glared at her which made her whimper and hide behind the hybrid girl. "That's what I thought, and for giving me lip, you are going to bed without supper." He huffed.

"You ate dinner, Fatso." Hannah rudely pointed out.

"Go to your room." Penn ordered.

Cindy hung her head in sadness and headed toward her room. Hannah followed Cindy while giving Penn a dirty look. When Cindy arrived in her room, she went face-first onto her pillow.

"Cindy, you can't just let Penn push you around like that." Hannah stated as she rubbed Cindy's back.

"He says he wants to toughen me up." Cindy said to Hannah.

"Well, that's what my Uncle Winslow wants me to do too, but at least he's straight about it," Hannah replied. "At least your uncle isn't as worse as Grell is."

"It's Drell." Cindy corrected.

"You get my point," Hannah started off. "You are like an underdog, that means you have a lot of fighting and honor in you."

"Yeah, but I've been a doormat all my life." Cindy sighed.

"Well, that's gonna end." Hannah stated.

"But how?" Cindy asked.

"Starting with you!" Hannah said with confidence as she pointed a finger to the living doormat.

"Me?" Cindy squeaked.

"Yes, the first person to stand up for yourself is you," Hannah started off seriously. "You have to give me very honest responses to the questions I'm about to give you."

"I'm scared..." Cindy rubbed her arm. "What is it?"

"Do you feel like that you deserve to be treated with respect?" Hannah asked simply.

"I think." Cindy answered with uncertainty.

"I'll ask again," Hannah replied before repeating herself. "Do you feel like you deserve to be treated with respect? And think about all the times that you've never gotten respect."

Cindy think about her time in Gumboot,all the adventures she was forced to be on, and even every time Jo, Maggie Quinn, Drell, and Penn would bully her. The girl shut her eyes tight for a minute and soon finally answered with confidence. "Yes!"

"Next question," Hannah continued. "Do you feel worthy of respect and do you feel good enough to fit in?"

"Sometimes," Cindy shrugged. "I do have a group of friends who care about me." Her stomach then grumbled which caused for Sledgehammer to wake up.

"Hi there, little guy," Hannah greeted the pet. "What's your name?"

"His name is Sledgehammer," Cindy introduced before turning her attention to her opossum. "Where have you been?"

"I was just having some me time." Sledgehammer defended.

Before Cindy could answer, her stomach growled again which made her pout. "Man, I'm sooooooo hungry."

"Then we should go downstairs and grab a bite to eat." Hannah suggested.

"But--" Cindy said before Hannah was already on her way down. "Okay..."

Cindy followed her, sneaking past Penn who was asleep on the couch.

"Mm... Carlotta, tell me more about Senor Chihuahua..." Penn talked in his sleep.

"Doof," Hannah whispered to Cindy as they made it to the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I think mac & cheese." Cindy suggested.

"You got it." Hannah whispered as she searched for the equipment.

"Do you know how to cook?" Cindy asked the hybrid girl.

"My dads taught me a thing or two about cooking." Hannah answered as she put on some boiling water.

"Penn, I think I saw a super model coming across our house." Cindy said as she went in the living room to distract Penn.

"Cindy, can't you see that I'm busy?" Penn glared as he sat up on the couch.

"Um... Tell me about your childhood... Outside." Cindy made up.

"Why do you ask?" Penn asked. "Right after this show..."

This caused for Cindy to groan.

"Is something cooking?" Penn asked as he sniffed the air.

"Uh, that's my mom's perfume..." Cindy lied nervously. "Ode de Pasta."

Hannah then poked her head out of the kitchen, her head covered in cheese. "Dinner's almost ready." She whispered to the accident prone girl.

"Was that Hannah?" Penn asked.

"Um, that was your imagination." Cindy lied.

"Cindy, what's going on?" Penn demanded.

Cindy ran to the kitchen door and blocked it. "You want in, you're gonna have to go through me."

Penn then picked up Cindy and put her aside so he could enter the kitchen. 

"Penn, please, stop!" Cindy begged as she tried to stop her uncle by grabbing him by the leg.

When Penn entered the kitchen, he saw a well prepared macaroni and cheese dinner for two.

"Penn, what are you doing here?" Hannah asked in shock.

"I live here, you little mutant." Penn pointed out rudely.

Hannah growled at that comment.

"I thought I told you two, no supper." Penn said.

"Well, if you haven't eaten dinner in the first place, we wouldn't be doing this in the first place." Hannah defended.

"Penn, let us eat." Cindy begged.

"NO!" Penn shouted until suddenly, Hannah hit him over the head with a skillet.

Penn then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Why did you do that?!" Cindy exclaimed.

"He was being annoying." Hannah defended.

"Well, you didn't have to knock him out." Cindy said.

"He was asking for it," Hannah defended as she got down and dragged the adult man's unconscious body to the basement before she quickly came up and locked the door so she could dig into her mac & cheese. "Let us enjoy our dinner before it gets cold."

Cindy decided to join in. She took a bite out of her macaroni and cheese and found it good. "This tastes delicious!" she commented as she continued to eat. 

After a while, the girls finished their dinner and they began to clean up. Shelly soon entered the kitchen and saw the girls cleaning.

"Mom, you're home early." Cindy noticed.

Before Shelly could explain, she noticed that they were alone without an adult. "Where's your Uncle Penn?" She then asked her daughter and house guest.

"Um, I think he was taking a nap." Cindy lied.

"Yeah, lazy Penn." Hannah added.

A banging noise then came from the basement.

"What was that?" Shelly asked the girls.

"I think there's a big giant rat in the basement." Hannah lied.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Penn demanded as he banged on the door.

"Cindy, what is going on here?" Shelly asked.

"Cindy had nothing to do with it, Mrs. Butler," Hannah spoke up before explaining everything. "It was all me. When we got home, Penn ate the chicken and made a excuse about being worried sick about us and sending us to our room without supper, then I snuck to the kitchen and cooked mac & cheese, when Penn found out; I knocked him out and dragged him to the basement and locked him in it. Please don't be mad at us."

"I'm not mad at you, girls," Shelly replied. "I'm mad at Penn."

Shelly then unlocked the basement door and Penn look scared when he saw an angry Shelly. "Girls, I need you to go to your room while I have a talk with Penn." The lady of the house requested.

The girls did as they were told and they headed to their room.

"Man, somebody's gotta teach that man a lesson." Hannah said.

"I don't think we should make him even more angry." Cindy replied.

"Well, he can't get away with it," Hannah growled. "He needs to learn what happens when you cross Hannah CatDog." 

"What are you going to do to him?" Cindy asked, scared.

"You let me worry about that," Hannah answered with confidence. "He won't know what hit him."

After Shelly yelled at Penn, she went to bed and so did he. Everybody was asleep, except for Hannah, who was sneaking out of her room with a sack. She tiptoed in the hallways like a burglar and snuck into Penn's room. The door creak, but Penn was in a deep sleep, she took out a alarm clock and set it to 3:00 AM, and the young hybrid placed the alarm clock under Penn's bed. Penn snored loudly as he fell asleep and hugged a pillow while mumbling the name 'Carlotta'.

When Penn started to wake up, Hannah took out a rag filled with chloroform and placed the rag on his face which made him fall back asleep. Hannah then next took out super glue, a mysterious paper bag, and then put glue on his glasses, and glued his alarm clock, and after that, she pulled out ropes and started making a booby trap. She pulled out a razer and she shaved his head and face, she is now done, but she put super glue on his doorknob, and she exited out of Penn's room quietly, and headed back to her room. She got back to her room, hide the sack in her suitcase and go to her cot and cover the blanket over her body.

"I can't wait to see the look on Penn's face." Hannah whispered to herself as she fall asleep, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning, Cin Cin." Hannah smiled.

"Hey, Hannah, sleep well?" Cindy smiled back as she stretched in her bed.

"Sure did." Hannah smiled.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Penn's voice yelled.

The girls then rushed into Penn's room. When they opened the door, they saw Penn's hand glue to the doorknob, his other hand glued to his glasses, his face and head shaved, and covered in green slime and tangled in ropes. 

"Penn, what happened to you?" Cindy asked in concern.

"Yes, Mr. Penn, I am so surprised that this happened," Hannah added in sarcastic shock as she tried to hide her giggling. "And what's with the alarm clock?"

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Penn replied rudely.

"Well, if you're going to be that way," Hannah stated seriously as she gently grabbed Cindy's hand. "Come on, Cindy, let's go to school."

They then headed out to the door and Penn screamed after them.

On the walk to school...

"Hannah, what did you do?" Cindy asked.

"Did what?" Hannah asked back.

"You know what I mean." Cindy stated.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Hannah said.

"I mean, did you pull a prank on Penn?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Why did you do that?!" Cindy exclaimed as they entered the school.

"What? It was funny," Hannah defended. "I mean, come on, don't you think that it's funny?"

"Yeah... Kinda..." Cindy answered as she tried to open her locker so that she could reach her book.

Hannah then helped Cindy reach by picking her up and putting her on her shoulders.

"Wow, you're strong." Cindy commented.

"Thanks," Hannah smiled before putting Cindy back down. "I'm naturely strong. Anyway, Penn is too stupid to trace the prank back to me."

"I know, but still, I worry." Cindy said before she then got a text from Penn.

'I got free,' The text said before it was followed by another one. 'Oh, come on, my hand got glued to the phone!'

"Really, Hannah?" Cindy groaned.

"What?" Hannah shrugged to the nerdy girl. "I couldn't help myself."

Cindy rolled her eyes and they headed into Ms. Butterbean's class and then after class, they headed into Velma Dinkley's classroom to be taught Math.

"The Velma Dinkley from the Mystery Inc gang is teaching Math in Cartoon Network School?" Hannah asked.

"I was surprised too on my first day of school here." Cindy agreed.

When they entered the math classroom, Penelope tripped Hannah from her desk.

"What was that for?!" Hannah growled.

"That's for humiliating me." Penelope growled back.

Hannah then got up to confront Penelope. "Well, maybe, if you weren't as worse as your dad, I wouldn't have to give you your just desserts." The hybrid girl stated angrily which caused everyone else in the classroom to look at them.

"Well, at least I have a real dad, that actually loves and wants me, then those loser freaks, who took you in, because your real parents never wanted you, I know why, I mean have you looked in a mirror--" Penelope stated, completely mean-spirited. 

Hannah was listening to it all, with tears in her eyes, then she socked Penelope so hard she knock her out of her seat, then Hannah run away, crying. Everybody was glaring at Penelope for what she said to Hannah.

"Penelope, what is wrong with you?" Mike scolded.

"Mike, why are you taking that freak's side?!" Penelope exclaimed, who now had a black eye, bloody nose, and was missing a few teeth.

Cindy then decided to go after Hannah.

"Because I'm good friends with her dads." Mike answered.

Meanwhile, Cindy was searching for Hannah in the hallway.

"HANNAH! Hannah, where are you?!" Cindy called out for her new friend before she then heard crying in the janitor's closet. 

Cindy creaked the door open to see Hannah in a fetal position in the corner of the closet. "Hannah, are you okay?" she asked.

Daisy then ran to Cindy and Hannah, as if on cue.

"I heard what happened," The woman told the girls. "Don't worry, I called Penelope's step-mother, Hilda, so we discussed the proper punishment for the little brat."

"Thanks, Miss Davis," Hannah sniffled with a smile as she was now feeling better. "You should be a mother."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Daisy smiled back as she took out her phone and dialed Hilda's number.

The phone then rang for a bit until Hilda finally answered the phone.

"Hello, Daisy." Hilda greeted.

"Hi, Hilda," Daisy replied. "I just called to tell you about what your step-daughter did today."

"What did she do this time?" Hilda sighed. Ever since Daisy got involved in Cindy's life, she met Hilda and became good friends with the witch woman, she always informed her about her step-daughter's behavior, which meant Hilda could yell at Drell for not disciplining Penelope.

Daisy then explained to Hilda everything that had happened. 

"Should I come over?" Hilda asked.

"I think you should," Daisy agreed. "Your daughter is in the principal's office and Mary Ruth is also there."

"Grandma's here?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, and she's expecting you two." Daisy told Cindy.

Cindy gulped in fear, but she shouldn't argue. She sniffled as she took Hannah's scaly hand and lead her to the Principal's office, where her grandmother and the mischievous young witchling were.

"I know what happened, Scuzzlebutt." Mary Ruth firmly said to Cindy.

Hannah couldn't help but giggle at the nickname.

"You must be Cynthia's newest friend, Hannah." Mary Ruth smiled sweetly.

"Yes, how do you know me?" Hannah asked the grandmother.

"You are a very good friend to my Scuzzlebutt," Mary Ruth stated. "Also, you gave Drell and Little Miss Sassmouth over there a taste of their own medicine."

Cindy, Hannah, and Mary Ruth laughed at that, until Daisy then came in with Hilda next to her which made the laughing stop.

"You are in a lot of trouble, young lady." Hilda firmly told her step-daughter with her arms folded.

"You're not my mom, Hilda." Penelope grumbled.

"Don't use that tone with me," The older witch glared. "I should've raised you myself if I knew that Drell was doing such a horrible job."

"And technically, she's married to that slob, which makes Hilda your step-mother." Daisy pointed out to Penelope.

"Nobody asked you, Daisy." Penelope grumbled.

"Hey, don't you talk to me like that," Daisy scolded, putting her fist on her hip. "Do you want to make your punishment much worse?"

"Daisy and I were talking about it," Hilda stated. "If you let us go easy on you, you should to this sweet girl for what you said and to apologize to sweet Cindy for all you did to her."

"Yeah!" Cindy agreed.

"WHAT?!" Penelope exclaimed.

"You heard us." Hilda sharply replied.

"I don't want to apologize to that freak or Cindy!" Hannah whined.

"Why you?! I--" Hannah growled as she then lifted up the principal's desk and was about to throw it at her.

"Hannah, no!" Cindy exclaimed as she tried to stop her new friend.

Hannah snarled and was about to throw the desk.

"Stop it!" Cindy held Hannah back. "Please, Hannah, stop, I don't want you to get expelled."

Hannah started to calm down a bit and then put down the desk before growling at Penelope. "You got lucky."

"I know." Penelope smirked which nearly resembled her father.

"Anyway, about your punishment..." Mary Ruth began.

Cindy looked nervous.

"Relax, Cindy, how bad can this punishment be?" Hannah asked.

"My grandmother isn't exactly pleasant when it comes to punishments." Cindy warned Hannah.

"I can handle it." Hannah insisted.

"I'm afraid I'll have to sentence you to cafeteria duty, Hannah." Mary Ruth told the hybrid girl.

"Fair enough." Hannah shrugged.

"After lunch hour, you'll be mopping the floor, scraping gum off the tables, and washing dishes." Mary Ruth said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Hannah sighed.

"Now, Penelope, as for your punishment..." Mary Ruth began. 

"What do I have to do?" Penelope asked.

"You have to do extra chores and your father will hear about this." Mary Ruth replied.

"I'll make sure of it." Hilda said sharply.

"Yeah, like my father is going to believe you." Penelope scoffed.

"That's enough, Penelope." Hilda scolded her step-daughter.

Penelope just pouted in response.

"And as for you, Scuzzlebutt..." Mary Ruth then began again.

"Yes, Grandma?" Cindy asked.

"You have to help me with my potions in the attic for a week." Mary Ruth said.

"Yes, Grandma." Cindy replied.


	14. Chapter 14

After the discussion, Hannah and Cindy then left the office. 

"Well, that could've been worse." Cindy sighed as she walked with Hannah.

Hannah then bumped into Eva.

"Speak of the Devil..." Cindy sighed once she saw it was Eva.

"Sorry, Miss." Hannah apologized.

Eva snarled down to Hannah. "Butler, who's your freaky friend?"

"This is Hannah, surely you've heard about the transfer program, Eva." Cindy replied nervously and took out some papers while shaking nervously. "I did all your homework for you just like you asked me to!"

Eva then snatched the homework from Cindy's hands. "They better give me a better grade or you'll never live to see fifth grade." she threatened.

"You can't treat her like that." Hannah defended.

"Oh, Hannah, it's okay," Cindy smiled nervously. "Whatever makes Eva happy makes all of us happy."

"Well, not me," Hannah replied. "I hate to see my friends bullied by some meat head."

"Excuse me?" Eva glared down at Hannah.

"You heard me." Hannah sassed.

"You better take that back, you freak." Eva growled as she grabbed Hannah by the front of her dress collar and was about to punch the hybrid girl in the face.

Hannah then spit her komodo dragon venom in Eva's eyes which caused her to go blind and scream in pain while dropping the hybrid girl. Hannah grabbed Cindy's hand and then ran with her to get as far away from Eva as possible. Eva then punch the fire extinguisher container, causing her to have glass in her fist and it caused for her to scream in pain as she was now bleeding.

When the girls left school, they were greeted by a very pissed off Katz.

"First I get in trouble, then I run into Eva, and now this!" Cindy groaned. "I hate my life..."

"How did you escape police custody?" Hannah asked Katz.

"I knocked them out." Katz said as he grabbed Cindy by her hood and Hannah from the back collar of her dress.

"Put them down this instant, Katz." Dawn demanded as she appeared right behind the evil cat.

"Why would I do that?" Katz questioned.

"Because hurting them and other people won't help you fix anything with your sister, Kitty." Dawn replied.

"You mean Kitty from the Courage the Cowardly Dog episode: The Mask?" Hannah asked, despite her life being in danger.

"Yes." Dawn said.

"How do you know about my sister?" Katz asked.

"I can tell all about it from your aura and it tells me that you two had a hard life growing up on the wrong side of the tracks." Dawn informed.

"Do we really need to hear about The Life and Times of Katz?" Cindy muttered.

This earned her a glare from Katz.

"Katz, please put them down." Dawn requested.

Katz rolled his eyes and soon let go of Cindy and Hannah.

"You miss your sister, don't you?" Dawn asked Katz.

"I just wish she came to me when she and Bunny were having that trouble..." Katz admitted. "She was always such a sweet girl."

"Mr. Katz, I'm so sorry to hear about that." Hannah said sadly.

"Yeah." Cindy added as she now felt equally sad.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Daisy shouted to Katz as she was now in a fighting stance.

"Daisy, don't!" Dawn pleaded. "He has changed his ways!"

"What do you mean he's changed?" Daisy asked as she slowed down. "He'll never change."

"He will now," Dawn told Daisy. "I'm talking with him."

"She's right." Cindy agreed.

"Yeah, Dawn knows what she's doing." Hannah added.

"Well... Okay..." Daisy said, now calming down before apologizing to Katz. "Sorry that I was about to attack you."

Katz smiled softly to Daisy and she smiled back. 

"Dawn is so much like Arnold." Hannah commented.

"She sure is." Cindy agreed.

A cop car then came by and it was Sanders and MacArthur.

"All right, Hairball, back to the slammer with you." MacArthur glared.

"Please, Ms. MacArthur, he's changed." Hannah pleaded with adorable pleading eyes.

"Sorry, kid, but he's going into the slammer." MacArthur replied.

Hannah pleaded more.

"I can't say no to that face..." MacArthur gave up. 

"Thank you so much, MacArthur," Daisy smiled. "I knew that you would do the right thing."

Soon enough, the officers drove off together.

"I can't believe you were able to forgive me so quickly after, Cajun Fox, Le Quack, and I kidnapped you for two days." Katz said to Daisy.

"It's a lifestyle." Katz shrugged back.

Daisy giggled at that. Katz smiled innocently to Daisy.

"I guess we should head home." Cindy told Hannah.

"All right." Hannah nodded.

The two then went back to Cindy's house, hopefully it would be better than the night before, and they then fell asleep. It was a peaceful night for them which made Sledgehammer happy as he borrowed Cindy's phone to watch Netflix.


	15. Chapter 15

Hannah was tossing and turning in her sleep. Cindy sucked her thumb in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open and she saw Hannah having some trouble sleeping.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Cindy asked in concern.

This caused for Hannah to wake up. "Oh, it's nothing." The hybrid girl lied.

"Hannah..." Cindy said suspiciously and worriedly.

"Okay," Hannah sighed as she couldn't bring herself to lie to Cindy. "I had a nightmare about my biological parents abandoning me as a baby."

"Oh, dear..." Cindy cupped her mouth. "Do you even remember what they look like?"

"I was a baby back then, I don't remember much back then," Hannah told Cindy "It's not like I would be able to see in the past."

"Yeah, that's true..." Cindy sighed. "I wonder if my grandma knows." 

"Your grandma?" Hannah asked.

"She lives in the Supernatural Realm where the other witches and warlocks live," Cindy explained. "There's a secret passageway through our linen closet."

Hannah smiled a little bit to that. "Then what are we waiting for?" She then asked.

"Oh, but it's late." Cindy replied.

"Please, Cindy...?" Hannah begged with a pout.

Cindy sighed as she then slid out of her bed and went with Hannah to go to the closet. They then went inside. Lightning flashed as they shut the door.

Skippy was dancing with monster women who were swooning over him.

"Um, what's going on?" Hannah asked out of confusion.

"Uh, Skippy?" Cindy looked over.

A record needle scratched and Skippy smiled nervously to the girls before shaking hands with them.

"Is my grandma or Drell here?" Cindy asked Skippy.

Skippy walked toward the Limbo stick and gestured for them to go first. Hannah was about to go.

"Wait, when in Limbo, you have to Limbo." Cindy told Hannah before going under the stick. 

Hannah then followed in the same fashion. Skippy looked around and lifted the stick before going with them and soon were in the Netherworld Forest where a cottage was that was where Mary Ruth lived. They then knocked on the door. Mary Ruth poked her head out.

"Hi, Grandma," Cindy greeted. "I know it's late, but I was wondering if you could help my friend Hannah?"

Mary Ruth looked at Hannah with a smile. "What do you need, deary?" she politely asked the ferret komodo dragon girl.

"I've been having these dreams about my birth parents abandoning me for quite some time," Hannah explained nervously. "And, um, I was wondering... If you could help me remember what my life was like before they abandoned me."

"Your birth parents, huh?" Mary Ruth asked. "Let me see if there's anything in my spell book..." She then took out a very thick and heavy book. "Cynthia, you might be able to help, because you know how powerful dreams can be."

"Um.." Cindy said before she then looked at Hannah and decide to give in. "Okay, Grandma..." she then sighed.

"All right, Hannah, do you have a special flavor that you like?" Mary Ruth asked as she was about done with the potion. "Like candy or fruits or a strange meat? I know how you komodo dragons like to eat rather interesting foods."

"That's true," Hannah smiled. "How about strange meat?"

"Hmm..." Mary Ruth hummed before checking her potion flavor collection. "March Berries... Melba Fruit... Ah, Mystery Meat!"

Hannah licked her lips at that. 

Mary Ruth then made the potion together and poured it into a cup for Hannah. "All right, Hannah, take a drink and you will go into a deep sleep and Cindy will go into your dream."

Hannah then fell right asleep.

Inside of Hannah's dream realm...

Cindy soon entered in the dream realm to accompany Hannah into her dream. "Where is Hannah?" The girl asked herself as she began to look for her new friend.

Cindy found Hannah's door and soon opened it to go into Hannah's dream. "This must be Hannah's house." she then said as rain started to appear.

Someone was coming and Cindy looked around in the darkness of the storm. She saw two cloaked figures, carrying a small bundle. Cindy hid away before they could see her and she looked into the basket to see a sleeping baby girl with a pink pacifier in her mouth.

"Aww, that must be Hannah," Cindy cooed. "She was so cute as a baby."

The two figures seemed to be crying as they took out their baby and placed her on the doorstep of the house before ringing the doorbell and running away before they could be seen. Cindy gasped and sputtered as they ran through puddles while she was hiding and some of the murky water got into her mouth. Cat soon answered the door and helped Hannah into his arms while looking around only to see the baby was abandoned and Dog poked his head in to see the sad fate of the infant hybrid.

"Aww, she's so adorable, Cat... Can we keep her?" Dog begged.

"Well... I don't know..." Cat replied before looking down at the baby girl. "I wonder where she came from?"

"Maybe the stork brought her just for us." Dog smiled to his feline brother.

Cat look at the note and read.

'Please take very good care of our special and unique baby Hannah and never stop loving her, give her the home and love that we could never give her'. 

"Oh, my..." Cat frowned. "There's no name or anything."

"This is kinda sad..." Cindy frowned herself as she saw that Hannah had been abandoned at birth by her blood parents only to be raised by CatDog like they were when they were babies.

Cat and Dog both just smiled at Hannah.

"We're gonna be great parents, huh, Cat?" Dog asked his conjoined feline brother.

"We'll see, Dog, we'll see." Cat replied before shutting the door and everything began to fade away which meant that Hannah was about to wake up.

Hannah and Cindy both had tears in their eyes. Mary Ruth waited and soon saw her granddaughter return from the Dream Realm.

"I almost saw them, Grandma..." Cindy told her witch grandmother. "I didn't get to see what they were or find out their names though."

"You did fine for a first try, Scuzzlebutt," Mary Ruth soothed. "I did the same when your mother started to dream about her birth parents before I had adopted her. I wish I could've known mine, but I was raised by those awful Sanderson sisters."

"Sanderson sisters?" Cindy asked.

"You know, I told you about them," Mary Ruth told her. "Winifred, Sarah, and Mary from the Salem Witch Trials in the late 1690's."

"Oh, I remember them now," Cindy realized. "They were horrible... Um, what are we going to tell Hannah?"

"You will tell her nothing." Drell demanded.

Mary Ruth and Cindy looked out the window to see the warlock.

"Drell, what did I say about coming to my home uninvited?" Mary Ruth scolded while Cindy hid behind her for protection. "I don't care if you are Maroot and Warwick's son or not!"

"Come on, are you still mad about the time I put Cindy through that death defying trial?" Drell whined.

"I'm mad because you just make everyone's lives into a living hell just because you're in charge of the Supernatural Court." Mary Ruth scoffed.

"Yeah..." Cindy agreed.

Drell glared at Cindy which scared her even more.

"Go away, Drell." Mary Ruth sharply told the warlock.

"You're not telling that little brat anything." Drell growled.

"Just because she taught you and Penelope a lesson about not being soo mean to my scuzzlebutt, doesn't mean she doesn't have the right to know about her parents," Mary Ruth explained sternly. "And Hannah is not the brat, you are."

"Fine, you've forced me..." Drell smirked before magicking up a summon. "You're going to the Council Court tomorrow at noon and if you lose, you will be turned into a cat for 100 years like that miserable Salem Saberhagen."

"Oh, Drell, you are just a child." Mary Ruth commented.

"Yeah, and I have higher status than you, so good luck in Court..." Drell smirked before going off with a sneaky giggle.

"Oh, Grandma, I'm worried," Cindy frowned. "What if you lose and get turned into a cat?!"

"Don't worry about me, Scuzzlebutt," Mary Ruth soothed. "I'll have a talk with his mother and Daisy."

"I hope you make it out okay." Cindy said as she soon hugged her grandmother's legs. 

"No worries, Scuzzlebutt, get some sleep." Mary Ruth soothed her granddaughter. She then teleported them back into their room and dialed Daisy's number.

Cindy helped Hannah back into bed and the two fell asleep together that night.

Daisy mumbled before answering the phone. "Mary?" she asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"It's about Drell." Mary Ruth stated.

"What about that idiot?" Daisy yawned as she soon drank something to wake herself up during the call.

Mary Ruth explained what happened which angered Daisy.

"I'll see what I can do by morning." Daisy firmly promised the old witch woman.

"Thank you, deary." Mary Ruth smiled.

"No problem, Mary Ruth." Daisy smiled back.

In the morning, Hannah woke up, but felt confused. "Where am I?"

"You're in my grandmother's house," Cindy told her. "Don't worry, time goes by slowly in this realm, so we won't miss anything in school in the mortal realm."

"Cool." Hannah said.

"I hope you slept well." Cindy smiled to the hybrid girl.

"I did," Hannah smiled back. "Did you?"

"Oh, yeah, for the most part." Cindy smiled back to Hannah.

"I can't wait to get to school." Hannah said.

Cindy smiled since Hannah was in a much better mood today.

The girls got dressed and brushed their teeth before coming down to breakfast for yet another day at school with the new hybrid transfer student who was of course Hannah. When they got there, they were greeted by the older woman.

"I'm so hungry." Cindy said as she held her stomach.

"Me too." Hannah agreed.

"Hello, Scuzzlebutt, hello, Hannah." Mary Ruth greeted.

"Grandma, you're okay." Cindy smiled.

"Well, of course I am," Mary Ruth smiled back. "Are you two doing all right on this lovely morning?"

"Yes, we are," Cindy replied. "We're just about to get some breakfast."

"Why wouldn't your grandmother be okay?" Hannah asked.

Cindy seemed to ignore her question and began to look for food. "What would you like for breakfast, Hannah?"

Hannah sighed in defeat of that. "Maybe some bacon and eggs."

"That sounds perfect." Cindy agreed as she then cooked breakfast with her grandmother. 

"What a lovely little whatchamacallit," Mary Ruth cooed to Hannah. "You wouldn't happen to know a bear cat rabbit thing, would you?"

"No, actually." Hannah replied.

"I've heard of one called Chowder who lived in a mysterious world known as Marzipan City who was trained by Chef Mung Daal." Mary Ruth informed.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of him." Hannah said.

"I hear many stories about him, he also had a girl who was very interested in him." Mary Ruth smiled in memory of the simple tales she heard about the one called Chowder.

"Yeah, I heard of her too." Hannah nodded.

Soon enough, everyone ate their breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"Mom and Dad at work?" Cindy asked her grandmother.

"Yes, they won't be back until 7:00." Mary Ruth answered.

"Okay..." Cindy sighed. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Of course, sweetheart..." Mary Ruth cooed as she patted her granddaughter on the head.

"I'm sure that you'll get to see your parents soon enough," Hannah reassured. "My dads always make sure they get to spend time with me."

"I know, I'm really close with my parents." Cindy nodded to Hannah.

"You're lucky." Hannah frowned as she focused on her bacon and eggs.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Hannah..." Cindy shook nervously.

"It's fine," Hannah promised. "I still have some people looking out for me."


	16. Chapter 16

The girls soon went to school for another day of learning until Cindy was called to the office.

"Long distance call for you, Cindy from Nicktropolis." Skarr told the girl.

"Maxwell!" Cindy's eyes lit up in delight. 

"Please hold." Skarr said before transferring the call and another phone rang for Cindy.

"Hey, Maxie Moo." Cindy smiled.

"Um, hi, Cindy." Maxwell said.

"Oh, Maxie, I miss you so much, but I'm having a wonderful time with Hannah." Cindy smiled.

"Who's Hannah?" Maxwell asked.

"The girl who switched with you." Cindy explained.

"Oh, yeah," Maxwell then realized. "Is she staying with you?"

"Yeah, she's been here since you guys switched," Cindy said. "Aren't you at her house? She's raised by CatDog."

"Well, I'm at the Membrane house." Maxwell told her.

"Dib and Gaz?" Cindy asked.

"Dib and Gaz." Maxwell nodded.

"Did you make Gaz angry?" Cindy asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, but I can't wait until this week is over." Maxwell replied.

"Me too, Maxie, but I'm having a blast with Hannah." Cindy said.

"Well, at least you're having fun." Maxwell shrugged.

"I hope I get to see you soon." Cindy said.

The kid couple soon hung up on each other as they now had to get to class. They went to Environmental Science class, and waited for Miss Davis to get there.

"That's weird," Cindy stated. "Miss Davis usually isn't this late."

"Maybe she's getting coffee or something." Hannah shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." Cindy shrugged.

The class waited for Daisy even though it seemed to take a while.

"If she's not coming in the next five minutes, I'm going out in the hallway..." Kaitlin complained. "Time wastin' teacher."

"Hey, don't talk about Daisy like that." Cindy scolded.

"I'll talk about anyone anyway I want to." Kaitlin scoffed.

"Oh, no, you're not." Hannah growled.

Before a fight could start, Daisy soon entered the room.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cindy breathed in relief to see the teacher.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to... Take care of something." Daisy informed.

Kaitlin rolled her visible eye with a scoff.

"Good morning, Miss Davis." Cindy greeted the Environmental Science teacher respectively.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart." Daisy smiled.

"What did you have to take care of this morning?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Oh, don't worry about it for right now, let's get class started now, shall we?" Daisy smiled innocently.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Witch Trial, Drell was hanging upside down, covered in plant material with scratches and bruises. The other witch and warlocks laughed at him and his mother was berating him. Skippy walked by as he wheeled a cart of rotten tomatoes to throw at Drell. Everyone took the food and threw them at Drell much to his own pain and humiliation. 

"Mother!" Drell cried out as Maroot simply ignored him like Judge Frollo when Quasimodo snuck out of the bell tower to be in the Feast of Fools. "Mother, please, help me!"

Back in the classroom, Daisy was now explaining to the class about global warming. 

"So you see, if we plant more trees, we can fight off pollution in the air." Daisy explained.

"Booooring." Kailtin muttered.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Kaitlin, but the environment is very important." Daisy told the redheaded girl.

"Yeah, Kaitlin, without it, we wouldn't even be here right now." Cindy added.

"Whatever..." Kaitlin rolled her visible eye. "I bet my gramps would be a more interesting teacher than Miss Mother Earth here."

A vine then came out of the potted plant, grabbing Kaitlin by the ankle and hung her upside down.

"Hey!" Kaitlin complained. "What'd I do?!"

"Oh, you're going to actually plant trees in the schoolyard for your assignment," Daisy told the redheaded girl before she then she looked at her other students. "The rest of you can write a report on pollution."

"What?!" Kaitlin snapped. "No way!"

"You should've thought of that before you decided to interrupt my class." Daisy stated sternly.

Kaitlin growled out of defeat while everyone else wrote down their homework assignment. The bell then rang and the vine dropped Kaitlin. Kaitlin groaned and dropped flat on the floor.

"Class Dismissed, I'll see you all later." Daisy smiled innocently to her class as they then went to their next class.

"What was that?" Hannah asked Cindy.

"Miss Davis getting in touch with Mother Nature." Cindy replied.

"Just like my friend, Peri-Peri." Hannah commented.

"Hard to believe this week is almost over..." Cindy said. "I just hope Maxwell is adjusting okay in Nicktropolis."

Cut to Nicktropolis High as Maxwell was being chased by Gaz.

"Get back here, you nerd!" Gaz growled as she chased Maxwell down the hallway.

"I didn't even do anything!" Maxwell cried out.

"You lying cheater!" Gaz yelled.

Maxwell ran into the boys' bathroom and breathed in relief. "She'll never get me in here." 

"Who did you make mad?" Chester asked as he stood with AJ and Timmy.

"Gaz Membrane." Maxwell replied.

"Oh, that's bad." AJ said.

"Who did you guys make mad?" Maxwell asked.

"We were just hanging out here until class, but we can't leave now since we know that Gaz is outside the bathroom door!" Timmy told Maxwell.

"I didn't do anything wrong though!" Maxwell defended.

"It doesn't matter, Gaz going a after you is a fate worse than death!" Chester told him.

Maxwell then gulped in fear. 

Back in Cartoon Network School, Cindy and Hannah were now in Mr. Teacherman's class...

"I hope you're all ready for the test." Mr. Teacherman told his students. 

"Uh, what test?" Justine asked. 

"A test on nothing any of you studied for and your parents will shame you and disown you for your dropped Grade Point Average!" Teacherman snarled.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Hannah defended.

Mr. Teacherman soon passed out the test papers for everyone which they wouldn't have a chance of passing.

Cindy and Hannah recognized the material on the test and finished it. "Done!" They both then said in unison.

"Hmm... We'll see about that later." Mr. Teacherman laughed as he sat behind his desk while the other students worked.

The mean kids then gave them dirty looks. Cindy hid under her desk and curled up into a ball.

"Come on, Cindy, you can't let them get to you." Hannah comforted as she joined Cindy.

"I'm trying..." Cindy sighed. "Sometimes I wish I were different."

"I do too, but my dads always say that I'm special in my own way." Hannah replied.

"I guess at least I have a boyfriend..." Cindy shrugged. "I never had one of those no matter where I lived."

"Did you guys ever kiss?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, yeah, sometimes we kiss..." Cindy nodded. "Mostly after a movie or when he brings me back home for the night."

"That must've felt nice." Hannah blushed.

"Yeah, I was nervous at first, but it felt amazing..." Cindy replied.

"Um... Have you ever kissed a girl?" Hannah asked.

"No, I haven't..." Cindy admitted. "Even though my Uncle Penn says that when girls kiss each other, it's hot."

"Your Uncle Penn is a pig." Hannah stated.

"Yeah, he kinda is..." Cindy admitted with a sheepish giggle before looking curious. "Why did you ask me about kissing girls?" She then asked.

Cindy glanced at Hannah oddly.


	17. Chapter 17

Later on, the girls left class after the bell rang and they went to the bathroom. Cindy turned on the sink and splashed her face slightly to settle herself down while Hannah stood there nervously.

'Come on, Hannah, don't do it,' The hybrid girl thought to herself. 'Or she'll hate you forever.'

"That test did a number on my brain..." Cindy said before drying her face and glasses. "Luckily I understood it better than science last month when we studied The Periodic Table of Elements."

"That's nice." Hannah said nervously as her face heated up.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Cindy asked. "You've been acting weird."

"Weird how?" Hannah asked back.

"Weird, like--" Cindy started until Hannah then quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, Cindy, you wanna go see Kaitlin plant five trees all by herself?" Hannah suggested.

"Okay, that would be fun to see." Cindy then said, already forgetting about what she was going to say.

Cindy and Hannah left the bathroom together to check up on Kaitlin. They went outside and saw the one-eyed girl struggling with the tree.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever done." Kaitlin complained.

The girls just giggled at Kaitlin's expense. Kaitlin grumbled to herself as she began to plant the trees.

"Isn't this awesome, Cindy?" Hannah asked.

"Kinda..." Cindy said innocently. "Kaitlin's always been quite the troublemaker, Maxwell says that they fight almost every day."

"Thank goodness I'm an only child," Hannah stated. "Speaking of siblings, do you have any?"

"I have a sister who lives in Washington DC and works with the president," Cindy replied. "I also have a brother who's in college and got engaged last Fall. I wasn't sure if I'd like her at first, but she's really amazing, and I love talking to her whenever she calls us."

"That's awesome, but what about your other brother?" Hannah asked.

"Other brother?" Cindy asked. "Why, I nearly forgot about him..."

"What did he do wrong?" Hannah begged to know. "Please tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it..." Cindy turned away.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Hannah said.

"I said no, Hannah." Cindy replied miserably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was personal." Hannah sadly apologized.

"It's really harmful for me to think about..." Cindy sighed. "Maybe someday, but not today..."

"Okay, I understand." Hannah said as she then hugged Cindy and Cindy hugged her back.

"Kiss her!" Jonny 2x4 shouted.

"Jonny!" Cindy glared at the estranged boy as she unhugged Hannah and then beat up the boy.

Hannah blinked in surprise of Cindy beating up Jonny.

When Cindy was done, she then returned to Hannah.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Hannah asked.

"Sorry, but I really can't stand that boy." Cindy told the hybrid girl apologetically.

"No need to apologize," Hannah smiled. "That was awesome."

"You really think so?" Cindy blushed.

"I know so," Hannah replied. "That was just spectacular!"

Cindy and Hannah smiled to each other.

Soon enough, the school day was over and Cindy and Hannah walked home together.

"Man, cleaning the cafeteria was a breeze." Hannah stated.

"Yeah, I guess it was a lot better to have someone to do it with." Cindy agreed.

"See?" Hannah smiled. "Life's not so bad."

"I suppose so..." Cindy smiled back. "I'm glad we met, Hannah, I'm actually kinda sad to see you go by the end of the week, but at least I'll get Maxwell back."

"I'm sure our paths will cross again." Hannah smiled.

"Yeah, I can always visit you, and you can always visit me." Cindy said.

"That would be awesome!" Hannah happily agreed. "Then you can meet my dads and my friends!"

"That would be delightful," Cindy replied as she then checked her watch. "We should head home, I have to help my grandmother with her potion."

"I can help." Hannah smiled.

"Thanks, Hannah." Cindy said.

"No problem, Cindy." Hannah smiled.

They both then headed home and when they got there, they were greeted by a very angry Penn.

"Ugh...." Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong now, Penn? Did the Playboy Mansion kick you out again when you tried to deliver hot oil for their showers?"

Penn then only glared at Hannah.

"What's your problem?" Hannah spat.

"You better tell us or I'm gonna tell Mom." Cindy threatened Penn.

"I know that it was her who pranked me!" Penn replied.

"Took ya long enough." Hannah muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Penn soon reached out and grabbed the girls by their collars. "I believe now it's time for a punishment."

"I'd like to see you try." Hannah smirked as she got loose.

"Get back here!" Penn glared.

"Hannah, you shouldn't anger him!" Cindy told the hybrid girl.

"Well, T.S." Hannah said as she ran away from Penn.

"You wait right here..." Penn told Cindy before making her dangle from a hook on the door by her hood and then chased after Hannah. "Get back here, you mutated freak!"

Hannah soon hid in the closet.

"When I find you, I'm gonna shave your fur and put you in boiling water and cook you like a chicken squid!" Penn snarled as he looked around for Hannah. "Where are you, runt?!"

Hannah soon sneezed in the closet.

Penn heard that and came to the closet door with a smirk. "Here's Uncle Penn!" He grinned darkly as he opened the door with a baseball bat. He saw there was nothing in the closet. Unknown to him, Hannah was hiding in a coat. Penn came inside the closet and flicked the light while looking for Hannah.

Hannah slid out the coat and quickly rushed out of the closet. Penn glared and soon left the closet. 

Cindy played on her phone to pass the time. "Man, that bird sure is Flappy."

Hannah then ran up the stairs. Penn kept his bat around as he whistled around innocently, trying to look for Hannah. Hannah was just about to reach the attic until Penn grabbed her by the tail. 

"Gotcha, ya little badger lizard!" Penn smirked out of victory.

"What's going on here?" Mary Ruth demanded.

"Grandma, help!" Cindy cried out.

"Who did this to you, Scuzzlebutt?" Mary Ruth asked her granddaughter calmly as she came to her, and helped her back down on the floor.

"Penn did, he's looking for Hannah right now." Cindy replied.

"I'll handle him." Mary Ruth said as she then went out to look for Penn.

Hannah was now struggling in Penn's grip.

"I'm gonna shave all your fur off and knock you out and put you in a pot of boiling water and bake you into a pie to feed to Cindy's mom!" Penn glared at Hannah. "And when she says 'Mm, this is delicious, what's your secret?', and I'll say--"

"What?!" Shelly demanded as she now had her mother by her side.

"Uh... Love.. And nurturing..." Penn smiled nervously as he dropped Hannah on the floor. "Welcome home."

The women just glared at Penn.

"I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't I?" Penn asked weakly.

"No," Shelly glared. "In the car."

"What?!" Penn exclaimed as Hannah then stuck her tongue out at him before he growled, about to attack the little hybrid girl. "Why, you little--!"

Hannah hid behind Shelly until the woman pinched Penn's ear and dragged him outside of the house. When they reached the door, Shelly threw him out.

"And stay out!" Shelly yelled.

Hannah soon helped Cindy back down on the floor and Shelly came back to the girls.

"Are you girls okay?" Shelly asked.

"We'll live..." Cindy shrugged. "I'm a little hungry though."

"I'll make you dinner." Shelly decided.

"Awesome." Hannah smiled.

"What would you girls like?" Shelly asked.

"Goulash." Hannah suggested.

"All right, coming up!" Shelly smiled as she then went to get cooking.


	18. Chapter 18

"I hope that Penn doesn't get kicked out permanantley." Cindy said.

"Why would you care?" Hannah asked.

"Because he's my family." Cindy replied.

"Even when you're not related by blood?" Hannah asked.

"Well, where else is he gonna stay?" Cindy shrugged.

"On the streets." Hannah said.

"Funny." Cindy said plainly and she then heard the doorbell and went to go answer it, it was her friend, Julie.

Hannah smiled as she came to the door.

"Hey there!" Cindy smiled as she answered the door.

"Hey, Cindy," Julie said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, I was busy with our transfer students from Nicktropolis, her name is Hannah," Cindy explained. "I haven't seen you either, is everything going okay with you, Jeremy's wife, and kids?"

"It's going," Julie replied. "Definitely a lot better than Richard and Allen Gregory."

"I can't believe how terrible they were to you," Cindy nodded. "Uh, would you like to come inside? My mother is making dinner."

"Sure." Julie smiled. She almost never smiled when she lived with Richard and Allen Gregory.

"Um... Who are Richard and Allen Gregory?" Hannah asked.

"My old family," Julie muttered. "You must be Hannah. I'm Julie De Longpre."

"Nice to meet you," Hannah smiled. "Anyway, this Richard and Allen Gregory?"

"My so-called former adoptive father and brother." Julie groaned.

"You said that you didn't live with them anymore and that they treated you horribly," Hannah wondered. "Did they go to jail or something horrible like that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, but yeah," Julie replied. "Cindy managed to get them taken to court and Jeremy won custody over me. He was forced to marry Richard because Richard had a gay crush on him, but Jeremy wasn't interested, and he kept stalking and harassing him until he left his wife and kids who we both live with now. Richard's in jail and Allen Gregory went to a foster home in Siberia."

"Hey, I remember reading that in a newspaper back in Nicktropolis," Hannah said before Cindy was going to shudder from what was said next. "Didn't Richard have a lawyer? I forget his first name, but wasn't his last name Geller?"

Cindy then shuddered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Another story for another time, Hannah." Cindy told the hybrid girl.

"Oh, okay," Hannah said. "I'm sorry to hear about your past situation, Julie. Richard got what he deserved, and I hope that Allen Gregory becomes a better person during his time in Siberia."

"Whatever you say..." Julie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for having me over, Cindy, this would've been such a refresher in the old days."

"It's okay, Jules," Cindy said. "The past is in the past. I hope you like goulash."

"Sure." Julie replied.

"Hey, Mom, is it okay if Julie joins us for dinner?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, honey, she can take Penn's place at dinner." Shelly smiled.

"Your uncle is sleeping outside again?" Julie asked. "What did he do now?"

"He tried to turn me into a pie and feed me to Mrs. Butler." Hannah answered.

"Uhh....?" Julie asked.

"Well, he implied it anyway." Cindy told the Cambodian girl.

They then joined Shelly for dinner and enjoyed their goulash.

"How was school today, Julie?" Shelly asked.

"I had a spelling test today," Julie replied. "Cindy helped me study last week and I'll be getting the results tomorrow."

"That was nice of you, Cindy, and Julie, I know you will get a good grade," Shelly praised to her daughter and the Cambodian girl. "You are both bright young ladies."

"Thank you, Mrs. Butler." Julie said to the sweet mother.

"Thanks, Mom." Cindy added.

Later on, dinner was soon ready and everyone sat down to eat together.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Butler; you cook as good as Jeremy used to do before--" Julie said before she stopped herself and looked to the ground.

"Don't think about it, sweetie," Shelly coped as she comforted Julie. "It's all in the past."

"Okay, Mrs. Butler." Julie said.

Later...

"Anyone want seconds?" Shelly offered.

"I'm full..." Cindy groaned as she picked her teeth with a toothpick.

"I will," Hannah said before she looked to the Cambodian girl. "Only if Julie wants seconds first."

"It was really good, but I don't think I could eat any more, Mrs. Butler." Julie replied.

"How about you take some home with you?" Shelly offered.

"Sure." Julie agreed.

Shelly made a leftover dish for Julie from a Tupperware container. 

"Your mom's an amazing cook." Julie told Cindy. 

"Just wait 'til Thanksgiving." Cindy giggled.

After Julie said her goodbyes, Cindy and Hannah went up the attic to help Grandma Mary Ruth with her potion.

"This is so awesome," Hannah commented. "I wish that I could stay here longer."

"Aw, you've been good company, dear, but I'm sure you're ready to go home." Mary Ruth cooed.

"I am," Hannah said. "I do miss my friends and family."

"I think that we're almost done with the potion," Cindy said. "I hope that we can chat together before we go to bed."

"That sounds great." Hannah smiled.

After they got done with the potion, they got back to their room and change into their pajamas.

"So, Cindy, what was all of that about before dinner?" Hannah asked.

"What was what all about?" Cindy asked back.

"You know, when I brought up Mr. Geller," Hannah explained. "Please, just tell me the truth, I now remember what he was in for. I know what kind of man he is," She then suddenly hugged Cindy. "Did he hurt you?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Cindy said.

"I understand, but know this, if he did hurt you, I'll make him regret the day he came out of his mother's womb." Hannah promised.

"Good luck with that..." Cindy shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just saying because someone tried to hurt me like that before." Hannah confessed.

"Everybody gets hurt..." Cindy sighed. "Even Grandma... She was abandoned at her birth."

"Yeah, but I fought my attacker, he was going to hurt me badly and hurt my body." Hannah said.

"Do I wanna know?" Cindy asked.

"It all happened when I was seven-years-old, I was walking home from school by myself, when this nice looking ice cream man, greeted me in a alleyway," Hannah explained as she became more and more sad. "He said that he needed help with the ice cream and would reward me if I help, like any little girl, I believed him and followed him in the alleyway, then he pushed me in a abandoned building and he attempted to do despicable things to me, during my struggle, I chomped down on his arm and he screamed and then I clawed his face and attack him with a beat him with a piece of wood. The police came I told them what happened, I would have done this before in a different state." 

"Oh, uh, I'm so sorry..." Cindy shivered nervously. "That does sound rather unpleasant and uncalled for."'

"I know, I'm sorry, I just needed someone else to know other than my dads and friends," Hannah frowned. "I just didn't want you to feel alone."

"Let's just sleep and forget all about our problems." Cindy suggested.

"Okay, Cindy." Hannah replied.

Cindy nodded and soon went to sleep herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Penn then tried to sneak back in. Shelly smiled peacefully as she slept in her bed. Penn soon took out the emergency ladder and put it against the bedroom window and climbed up it, not realizing that the window was to Shelly's bedroom. Penn tried to open the window, and when he finally opened it, the alarm went off.

Shelly sat up in her bed, shining her flashlight on him. "Penn, you're lucky that my husband isn't home." She growled.

"Oh, what're you gonna do, Shelly?" Penn scoffed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll call Daisy." Shelly said.

"There's no need for that." Penn replied, now sounding scared.

"Beat it." Shelly told him.

"Yes, ma'am..." Penn muttered and soon left.

Shelley got back to sleep, smiling in satisfaction.

Penn grumbled in defeat as he slept in Shelly's work car against his will. "I'll get even with that little brat." he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning, Shelly was making breakfast.

"Something smells delicious, Mom," Cindy commented. "What are you cooking?"

"Eggs and bacon." Shelly smiled.

"Classic." Cindy smiled back.

Penn then entered into the kitchen.

"Penn, I thought I told you to sleep outside." Shelly stated.

"I can't come in for breakfast?" Penn asked.

"No." Shelly growled.

"Then at least give me money for a diner or something!" Penn complained out of hunger.

"Out." Shelly lowly growled and pointed at the door.

"Better do what she says." Hannah joked as she agreed with the good mother.

Penn grumbled and stormed off in abandonment. Hannah giggled to that. Cindy and Hannah soon sat down at the table and Shelly served them their breakfast.

"Thanks, Mrs. Butler." Hannah smiled.

"So, Cindy, is Maxwell adjusting to Nicktropolis High okay?" Shelly asked her daughter.

"As far as I know," Cindy shrugged. "I really miss him though."

"And I know that he misses you too." Shelly agreed.

"I'm just glad he was able to make friends." Cindy smiled.

"I hope that Fee and Foo are doing okay." Hannah added.

Meanwhile in Nicktropolis...

Fee and Foo were mud-wrestling with Maxwell.

"Give up?" Fee smirked at Maxwell.

"No one can beat us, especially you!" Foo laughed.

"Get off of me!" Maxwell demanded.

"Never!" Fee and Foo both exclaimed.

Maxwell yelped and soon fell in the mud and spit some out. "Ugh, I got some in my mouth!"

The twins just laughed.

Back in Cartoon Network City...

Hannah and Cindy were walking to school.

"I hear there's a special chicken lunch today... I love chicken nuggets." Cindy said to Hannah on the way to school.

"Me too." Hannah smiled.

They then came into school and went to their lockers.

"Hey, twerps." A familiar voice said.

"What do you want now?" Cindy sighed as she turned to the source of the voice, and she then saw that it was Amy, Sammy's mean sister. "Hi, Amy." Cindy forced herself to say, but was clearly annoyed.

"What do you want, Tramp?" Hannah also growled.

"You're in my way." Amy said snobbily.

"Yeah, well, this is my locker, Lamey." Cindy retorted.

"Good one, Cin-Cin." Hannah giggled to that.

Amy then kicked the both out of her way.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Hannah yelled out.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Amy rolled her green eyes.

Hannah then picked up a garbage can and threw it over the mean girl's head. 

"Augh!" Amy yelped in disgust.

Hannah then pushed her, causing her to roll down the hallway, knocking people down. 

"Jeez, Hannah." Cindy blinked.

"What? I don't like bullies." Hannah defended.

"Fair enough..." Cindy shrugged. "Come along then."

The girls then smiled as they came into the science classroom.

"Hello, Mr. Angry Scientist." Cindy greeted on the way inside the classroom.

"Hello, girls," The Angry Scientist smiled. "You're right on time for class."

"Of course, sir." Cindy smiled back.

"What are we going over today?" Hannah asked.

"Just be a moment, everyone, come inside, come, come, come along." The Angry Scientist told his students.

All of the students then took their seats.

"Amy McAuley, you are late and covered in trash." The Angry Scientist scolded.

Amy growled in frustration while her classmates pointed and laughed at her misfortune.

"P.U, it's Smellmy!" Kaitlin teased.

"Ah, shut up, you cyclops!" Amy sneered.

"At least I don't have gum in my hair." Kaitlin laughed.

"Yeah, Cheer-Loser." Jo added.

"Shut up, shemale." Amy growled.

The angry scientist took Amy by her arm and took her to the classroom shower for experiments, but made her go in it to wash herself off since she was covered in disgusting trash. Everybody then continued to laugh at her expense.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Amy yelled.

"Good luck, I won't be here much longer." Hannah smirked to the cheerleader.

The bell then rang and Cindy and Hannah were now in Environmental Science. Daisy was explaining about photosynthesis, while the boys and Mike drooled over the beautiful teacher. 

Cindy looked all around the drooling students before raising her hand since Daisy's chest bounced as she explained photosynthesis. "Um, Miss Davis?"

"SHUT UP!" The other students snapped which made her sink in her seat.

"Men." Hannah grumbled.

"Any questions?" Daisy asked her students.

"Yes, I have one." Cindy said as she raised her hand.

"What would you like to ask, sweetie?" Daisy insisted.

"What's transpiration?" Cindy asked.

"When a plant gives off water vapor through the stomata," Daisy explained. "Anything else?"

"Why are men such pigs?" Hannah added.

"I'm afraid I've been asking myself that question for years." Daisy giggled.

The bell then rang and it was now lunch time.

"Well, that's lunch, everybody." Daisy told her students, dismissing them.

As the students headed off to lunch...

"I can't believe that this week has passed already." Hannah commented.

"I know, but I'm sure your family's anxious to have you home again." Cindy told Hannah.

"I hope that they are okay without me." Hannah added.

"I'm sure they're okay, but I know they miss you..." Cindy soothed. "My parents say they miss me a lot when I go off on adventures, whether with my friends, or if I stay with Aunt Bebe."

"What's wrong with Aunt Bebe?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked Hannah as that question came from nowhere.

"You sounded like you don't like to be with your aunt." Hannah explained, even though she get along with her Aunt Lola.

"I don't see her much, I don't know what to think of her sometimes..." Cindy shrugged. "My daddy doesn't talk with her much either."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Hannah said. "Does she have any kids?"

"Yeah," Cindy replied. "Two boys and a girl. Kahlil, LeShawn, and little baby Pee Wee."

"What are they like?" Hannah asked again.

"They're.... Different..." Cindy shrugged as that was all she could really say.

"Are they bad like my cousins Brat and Runt?" Hannah asked.

"They can be..." Cindy shrugged. "I don't know if this was a joke or not, but my daddy said they shot their own daddy when he tried to walk out on them."

Hannah was speechless after hearing about that part. Cindy then continued to walk with Hannah as it was silent for a while until the hybrid girl smelled the digusting food that she loved so much. 

"You're a strange girl when it comes to food, but at least it'll make Miss Squanttinchowder happy." Cindy told Hannah.

Hannah just rushed to the cafeteria to grab all the gross lunch she wanted.

"Well, it's nice to see someone who enjoys my cooking instead of getting sent to the nurse's office with an iron lung." Miss Squattinchowder chuckled to Hannah.

"I just love your cooking." Hannah smiled.

Soon enough, one of the mean girls, though the shyest one, Tori Anderson, walked up to Hannah. 

Mrs. Squattinchowder chuckled to Hannah and gave her an extra serving. "NEXT!" she then called out.

Cindy and Hannah walked together until they then saw Tori come up to them.

"What do you want, Tori?" Cindy sneered.

"That's Tori?" Hannah asked Cindy.'

"Yeah." Cindy told her.

"What did she do wrong?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not here for you, Cindy, I'm here for Hannah." Tori replied.

"Me?" Hannah asked.

"Her?" Cindy added. "Why her?"

"I would like to thank her of what she did to Amy." Tori explained.

"Thank her/me?!" Cindy and Hannah's eyes widened.

"I was getting really sick of her," Tori continued. "She started to treat me like Samey."

"Sammy." Cindy reminded in correction.

"You know what I mean." Tori replied.

"So, what does this mean?" Hannah asked. "Are you going to leave the mean girls like Nazz did?"

"Well, I was going to, but if I do, they'll do something horrible to me." Tori sighed.

"Like what?" Hannah asked.

"I can't talk about it, it's too horrible!" Tori trembled. "They always treat me like I'm stupid!"

"You're not stupid." Hannah comforted.

"She... She kind of is..." Cindy whispered to Hannah.

"Cindy!" Hannah whispered in a scolding tone of voice.

"What?" Cindy shrugged. "It's true... She thinks the Nutcracker Suite is the best room in the Nutcracker Hotel. She thinks there's a lost city of Atlanta. She thinks--"

"Hey!" Tori interrupted with a pout.

Cindy shrugged before she went to go sit down.

"Well, I guess I better find a table to sit at." Tori said before she walked away from Hannah.

Hannah then gently grabbed her by the hand. "I can help you get even with Heather and Amy." She then told the shy mean girl.

"You can?" Tori asked curiously. "I mean, how? They're unstoppable."

"Just trust me," Hannah said before turning her attention to Abby and Duncan. "Hey, guys, I got a job for you."

The delinquent siblings came over while Abby popped her bubble gum in her mouth.

"What's up, kiddo?" Duncan asked the hybrid girl.

"How fast can you humiliate Amy and Heather?" Hannah asked.

"Probably faster than breaking into the Delightful Children's mansion to take their birthday cake recipe." Duncan smirked while Abby laughed. 

"That cake always looks so good..." Cindy groaned. "I don't know why they always make me an honorary guest."

"Wait, they do?" Hannah asked.

"They always try to get me to join them," Cindy shrugged. "I don't know what makes me so special."

"Well, you are a dream-bender." Hannah pointed out.

"Uh, besides that, Hannah..." Cindy replied. "I mean, why would the Delightful Children from Down the Lane care about that?"

"Because you are so well-behaved, compared to me." Hannah suggested.

Cindy looked around as she felt unsure about that.


	20. Chapter 20

Duncan and Abby soon came back.

"Sorry that took a little long, but I wanted this to be perfect." Duncan told Hannah about pranking Amy and Heather.

"It's okay, so, how are we going to do this?" Hannah asked.

"Just don't try any of the blueberry pie for dessert, there are only two slices left and they have a special honey bomb inside them, the gym showers are dismantled, but the coach's hose outside works, but there's also a honeybee hive, and a secret video camera to post on ToonFace and YouTube." Abby smirked.

"Excellent." Hannah giggled evilly, sounding a little like Mr. Burns.

Duncan and Abby laughed with Hannah.

"Oh, boy..." Cindy sighed.

Soon enough, everyone ate their lunch until they were done.

"Ah... I only got two slices of blueberry pie left," Ms. Squattinchowder told the students. "Only two students can have them, but the rest of you can have some of my leftover Mystery Meatloaf Stew, there's plenty of that to go around!"

"I'll have the rest of the mystery meatloaf!" Hannah smiled as the others exclaimed in disgust.

"Figured you'd like that disgusting mess, Freak." Heather sneered.

Hannah stuck her tongue out and merely had the mystery meatloaf with glee.

"Finder's keepers." Heather smirked as she took a slice of pie while Amy took the other.

"I can't believe no one else wanted this." Amy also smirked.

Hannah just hid a giggle as the two mean girls took bites out of the pie. Heather and Amy bit into the blueberry pie and soon it exploded on them. The other students saw this and pointed and laughed. The mean girls both screamed in humiliation. The mean girls ran into the girls' locker room of the gym and tried to turn on the showers to wash off the mess, but they wouldn't work.

"Ugh!" Amy exclaimed. "Stupid school!"

"Now what?" Heather asked.

"Look, there's a hose outside in the field," Amy told her. "We can wash off with that."

Heather and Amy then went outside to wash off with the hose only to be squirted by honey which attracted the bees in the hive in the tree nearby both of them who looked agitated and buzzed angrily, chasing after Heather and Amy. Duncan, Abby, and Hannah were recording all of this. 

"Oh, boy..." Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes, though tried not to laugh at Amy and Heather's misfortune.

"Come on, Cindy, don't you find this a little bit funny?" Hannah said with a smile. "Tori, you gotta see this!"

Tori came beside the hybrid girl to see what was happening to her friends. She couldn't help but laugh which caught the mean girls' attention.

"What are you laughing at, Samey?" Amy growled as she was pissed off.

"Who, me?" Tori asked cluelessly.

"Guh, you're even dumber than Samey!" Amy said in annoyance.

"She is not stupid." Hannah defended.

"Tori, what's two times two?" Amy asked.

Tori paused a moment out of confusion. "Math question?" she then asked, looking lost. 

"See?" Amy replied with a scoff. "I bet she only made it to our grade because she couldn't fit in Kindergarten desks."

"You better watch it." Hannah growled.

"Or what?" Amy glared. "You gonna give me fleas?"

"No," Hannah said and she then turned to Duncan and Abby. "Post the video."

"What video?" Heather demanded.

Duncan and Abby soon used a laptop and the camera to upload Amy and Heather's video onto YouTube.

"Go ahead, Tori, tell them." Hannah said.

"I... I can't..." Tori trembled. "I'll never be invited to another Rich Club party again for the rest of my life."

"Do you want them to treat you like garbage for the rest of your life?" Hannah reminded.

"No, I guess not..." Tori frowned.

"Then tell them about how you feel," Hannah said. "We all have your back."

"Are you sure about that?" Tori asked.

"Of course, it might not hurt to leave them." Hannah replied.

Tori looked back and sighed before she went over to stand up against the other mean girls. "You're right... I have something to say to you."

The mean girls then looked to Tori.

"I don't want to be a mean girl anymore." Tori told them.

"What do you mean?" Heather growled.

"I am sick and tired of the both of you treating me like I'm the most unpopular girl at school." Tori stated as she was getting angry.

The mean girls looked to each other.

"You are the most unpopular popular girl in school," Danielle told Tori. "You're basically our Veronica from Trixie Tang's old group."

"When did you get here, Dani?" Cindy asked.

"None of your business." Danielle scoffed, nudging Cindy with her waist.

Cindy fell down slightly before getting back up.

"I saw you guys on YouTube," Danielle told Amy and Heather. "What's this I hear about Tori leaving our clique?" 

"Um... I'm leaving... I just said it..." Tori replied out of confusion since she wasn't that smart.

"Never mind, Tori," Hannah calmly told her until she then turned her attention to Danielle. "This is for pushing Cindy!" she then pushed the Dastardly girl down into the mud.

"You can't do this to me!" Danielle glared.

"A dastardly punishment for a Dastardly girl." Hannah glared back.

Tori couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You will never ever be in our group again," Heather angrily told Tori. "We're kicking you out!"

"That's actually the nicest thing you've ever done for me." Tori smiled.

Heather, Amy, and Danielle yelled out while Tori walked off.

"I'm... Free..." Tori smiled before cheering happily. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!"

Hannah smiled as she felt very happy for Tori. "So, now what are you going to do with your new found of freedom?" she then asked.

"I.... I'm not sure... I can finally do what I want for a change..." Tori smiled before cheering. "I CAN GET MY NAILS DONE IN GAS STATION!"

"Um, gas stations don't have--" Cindy was about to say until the hybrid girl cut her off.

"Let her figure it out for herself." Hannah stated.

"Okay." Cindy shrugged as Tori happily walked off.

"It feels good to help someone," Hannah said in pride. "And speaking of helping someone, how about I help you out with your problem with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane?"

"Um..." Cindy paused as she looked a little lost about that. "Do you think that you can do that?"

"I don't think so, I know so," Hannah said. "I just got to know how to do it."

Cindy shrugged as Hannah then walked over to the Delightful Children from Down the Lane who were the worst enemies of the Kids Next Door.

"Hello, Cynthia~" The DCFDL smiled.

"Hello, creepies." Hannah said mockingly.

Cindy shivered slightly. "Hey, guys... Lenny, Bruce, David, Allison, Constance..."

"Who is your trouble-making friend?" The Delightful Children asked.

"I'm not a troublemaker, I'm just spirited." Hannah defended.

"Not goody good enough for us," The DCFDL replied in their creepy monotone. "Join us, Cynthia... We could give you the fourth flavor of ice cream unlike that poor and pathetic Abigail Lincoln."

"Sorry, but she's not interested in joining the Creepy Weirdo Club." Hannah said.

"How dare you, you filthy rodent reptile!" The DCFTL glared at Hannah. "Why don't you go back in the zoo where you belong?"

"Why don't you go back to the Freakshow Hotel?" Hannah barked back.

The DCFTL snarled at Hannah and she snarled back at them.

"Um, guys...?" Cindy shivered.

"Do you want Father to be involved?" The DCFTL threatened.

"He might not like how you guys are acting." Cindy said.

"I beg your pardon?" The DCFTL asked her.

"I mean, if he knew that you were acting like this..." Cindy clarified. 

The DCFTL growled at her. 

"Maybe we should call him, Hannah..." Cindy said innocently.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Hannah smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't even dare." The DCFTL glared at Cindy and Hannah.

"You wanna bet?" The girls replied.

Cindy pulled out her phone and was about to type in the numbers. The DCFTL glared as they thought Cindy and Hannah were just bluffing. 

"Hello, Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane?" Cindy said as she got an 'answer' on her phone. "I'd like to speak to the man of the house please to tell him about his Delightful Children~" she then suddenly got scared. "He's not there at the moment? He is coming to school right now?!"

"Oh, boy." Hannah muttered.

"WHAT?!" The DCFTL panicked. "H-H-He can't be! Father never comes to school unless it's a Parent Teacher Conference! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, you better flee for your life." Cindy stated jokingly.

"We gotta get out of here!" The DCFTL panicked and soon ran away in a panic.

Cindy and Hannah just laughed at them as they were scared out of their wits since they thought their father was coming to the school to punish them for some unknown reason.

"That was good acting, Cindy." Hannah smiled.

"Well, acting's one of my passions..." Cindy smiled back and shuffled her foot in the ground slightly shyly.

"I mean, did you see the looks on their faces?" Hannah laughed. "They thought that hot head was coming to school, and they actually believed it!"

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Cindy agreed while laughing with Hannah.

"Imagine that dork actually coming to school!" Hannah snickered.

"Whoa, don't go that far, he's pretty scary." Cindy warned.

"What's he gonna do?" Hannah replied. "Appear here in a puff of smoke and fire?"

"You never know." Cindy warned Hannah.

"It could be right now~" A familiar voice said to the girls.

"Oh, Hannah, now look at what you've done!" Cindy cried out. "The most dangerous KND villain is now in our school!"

"Do you think that he heard me calling him a dork?" Hannah asked rhetorically.

"What can we do you, Mr. Father, sir?" Cindy smiled nervously to the dark villain man who was also the father to the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"I would like to fry this brat alive." Father stated.

"So you did hear that dork comment?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, just stop that already!" Cindy told Hannah anxiously.

"What?" Hannah defended. "I'm just being honest!"

"That's rude, and he's a villain adult, he could fry you up like Chinese take-out!" Cindy told Hannah. 

"You should listen to your friend, you... You... Okay, what are you?" Father replied as he took a look at Hannah. "Some kind of amphibious rodent?"

"Ferret komodo dragon." Hannah stated.

"Whatever, you shouldn't back talk to an adult," Father scolded Hannah. "You would make an interesting pet for my Delightful Children though... Their cats could use a special little playmate."

"No way, Jose!" Hannah replied. "I'm not anybody's pet!"

"WELL, YOU ARE NOW!" Father yelled to Hannah.

Hannah responded by kicking him in the shin, grabbing Cindy's hand and ran with her. 

"Whoa!" Cindy yelped.

"GET BACK HERE!" Father demanded as he soon had flames shoot out from him which activated a sprinkler above him and put out his fire.

Hannah stopped then to laugh at his misery.

"Hannah, what is wrong with you?!" Cindy asked. "I don't know how you treat adults in Nicktropolis, but that was very rude!"

"Come on, Cindy, are you blind?" Hannah exclaimed. "He's a big jerk, and he's getting what he deserves!"

"I know that, but you shouldn't treat an adult like that!" Cindy told Hannah. "This is beyond karma biting someone in the butt!"

"To Miss Davis's classroom!" Hannah said as she grabbed Cindy's hand as she was there with Father hot on their trail.

Cindy gasped as she was pulled again.

Daisy was grading test papers from one class before looking over to see Cindy and Hannah.

"We gotta talk about this hand pulling..." Cindy gasped from a slight asthma attack.

"Girls, what is going on?" Daisy asked.

"Hannah is calling adults names." Cindy said.

"Hey, it doesn't count unless it's Father or The Delightful Children from Down the Lane." Hannah defended.

"He's here?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, he came here after Hannah peeved him off." Cindy told the environmental science teacher.

"Don't worry, girls, I'll handle him." Daisy replied.

"Oh, please do," Cindy trembled. "I would rather not be burned a cinder before the final bell."

Daisy then exited the room and spotted Father. Father snarled as he came to stalk around for Hannah or Cindy or even both, whichever came first.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uno?" Daisy called, which calmed Father down as he knew that voice anywhere; it was the voice of the most attractive woman he had ever met. 

"Well, hello there..." Father replied coolly and calmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Daisy replied in the same way.

Father chuckled bashfully as he backed up against some lockers right behind him as Daisy seduced him to make him forget about Cindy and Hannah. The girls then saw this as a sign to go while Father was distracted.

"You know what I like about you, Mr. Uno?" Daisy asked.

"Shall we discuss this over maybe dinner and dancing?" Father suggested.

"I think dinner." Daisy giggled.

"Steak or lobster?" Father chuckled. "I can afford both, you know, I am quite rich~"

"I'm a vegetarian." Daisy pointed out sweetly.

"Who needs vegetables?" Father chuckled. "Not even my Delightful Children like broccoli."

Meanwhile, the girls were sneaking out of school, only to get caught by Mike.

"Hey, Mike." Cindy greeted casually.

"Why is Father talking to Daisy?" Mike asked as she pointed to them.

"That explains your gorgeous figure~" Father swooned Daisy.

"Okay, so Hannah pissed off Father and Daisy's now distracting him with her affections." Cindy told Mike.

"Oh, I get it, but you guys should've come to me first." Mike said.

"Hey, Hannah did it, not me!" Cindy defended. "You can't pin this whole thing on me!"

"Nobody is, Cindy." Mike said.

"I'm sorry, Cindy." Hannah apologized.

"This is going to haunt me forever..." Cindy groaned as she cupped her face in her hands. "I'm not sure I'm even gonna be able to sleep tonight... I just need a moment alone in the library."

"But what about Father?" Hannah reminded.

"I don't care." Cindy sighed as she was in a deep moment alone in her mind.

"I think you should give her some alone time, Hannah." Mike suggested.

"I guess so," Hannah said, feeling gloomy now. "I'm nothing but trouble anyways."

"Aw, don't say that, kid." Mike told the hybrid girl.

"Well, it's true," Hannah began to explain. "We wouldn't be in this mess and Daisy didn't have to date the biggest jerk in the world, if it wasn't for my mean-spirited nature."

"Hannah..." Mike sighed. "Daisy's not dating Father, she's just tricking him so you guys can get away from him."

"Oh... But Cindy is still mad at me," Hannah replied. "So much for my last day here..."

"I'll worry about Cindy, she's probably hungry or tired." Mike comforted Hannah.

"I hope you're right." Hannah said.

At the end of the day, everybody went home. Cindy and Hannah were soon on their way home themselves.

"Well, Hannah, you're going home soon," Cindy sighed. "I guess we better have a special night just for you."

"Really?" Hannah smiled.

"Sure," Cindy replied. "Mom and I love to do something special for our guests before they go back home."

"Cool," Hannah smiled. "I can't wait."

"Best of all though, no homework." Cindy smiled.

"Oh, boy!" Hannah smiled back.

When they made it home, they then came into the living room. 

"Mom? We're home!" Cindy called out.

"I'm in the kitchen preparing dinner!" Shelly called back.

"Okay!" Cindy called back.

'I wonder what Daisy is doing?' Hannah thought.

Cindy took out her video game console and decided to play Super Mario Bros. with Hannah.

"This is so cool, Cindy." Hannah smiled.

"Daddy bought it for me," Cindy smiled back. "Mario's his favorite video game."

"That's cool." Hannah said.

Cindy and Hannah then began to play their video game while Shelly made a special dinner since Hannah was going to be going back home to Nicktropolis very soon.

Meanwhile, Daisy was alone in her apartment until she then heard the doorbell ring. 

"Just a moment, please!" Daisy called out before she then went to get the door to see who it was. She looked through the door hole to see that it was Father, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hold on a second." She then said as she quickly changed into a black dress and put her hair in a ponytail as she then opened the door as Father soon came in, not knowing what evil deed she would do.

"Ah, Daisy, surprised to see you." Father greeted.

"Um, this is my place." Daisy reminded him.

"Oh, yes, of course, but you look so lovely," Father replied. "Then again, when do you not? How about I step inside of your apartment?" he then asked before going inside of the apartment anyway. 

"Go right ahead." Daisy smiled as she used her plant powers to make the flowers in hand long enough to wrap around him and tie him up.

Father chuckled as he then came into the apartment to join Daisy in a little fun. "Now, about our dinner..." he then began to say.

"Oh, don't worry about dinner." Daisy said as she held out a plate of broccoli.

"What is that?" Father asked.

"It's broccoli, silly!" Daisy giggled innocently.

"NOOOOOO!" Father screamed in horror.

Daisy giggled innocently to Father as he screamed out in protest.

Back at the Butler house, Shelly made a special meat dinner which would be both appetizing for Cindy and Hannah as Hannah wouls be going back home to Nicktropolis very soon.

"This looks delicious, Mrs. Butler." Hannah smiled.

"I hope you girls enjoy," Shelly smiled back. "My sister gave me this recipe."

Hannah soon dug in. Cindy cut her food and began to eat it with Hannah. Shelly took a sip of her sweet tea before sitting down with the girls to eat dinner with them.

"I can't wait until I see my dads again." Hannah smiled.

"What about your Uncle Winslow?" Cindy asked.

"Meh." Hannah answered.

"Oh, Hannah, you are just so adorable," Shelly giggled. "You remind me of my childhood Darbie dolls."

Hannah blushed at that. 

"Cindy, would you like another Darbie movie?" Shelly asked.

"I dunno, Mom..." Cindy shrugged. "I'm a ten-year-old now, I'm kinda too old for Darbie movies and computer games."

Hannah giggled at that. The girls continued to eat their dinner until most of it was gone as they were getting rather full.

"I can't eat another bite." Cindy groaned.

"This is a first for me." Hannah groaned back.

"I'm glad you girls liked it so much," Shelly smiled as she collected their plates and went to wash the dishes. "You still have a little time before bed though."

"Cool." Hannah smiled back.

"Would you girls like to watch a movie?" Shelly offered.

"I brought my DarkWing Duck DVD, would that be okay?" Hannah asked.

"That sounds amazing!" Cindy approved. "I just love Gosalyn."

"OMG me too!" Hannah smiled. "I also love Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quackerjack!"

Cindy took Hannah's DarkWing Duck DVD and soon put it in for them to watch. They enjoyed watching some episodes. Shelly continued to wash the dishes and once she was done, she decided to check on the girls as they had their little DarkWing Duck marathon. The girls were enjoying watching The 'Justice Ducks' episode. 

"Oh, the Justice Ducks," Shelly smiled. "That's a classic episode."

"I know, right?" Hannah smiled back.

Shelly decided to join the girls for this episode until Penn zipped in the house. "PENN?!"

Hannah paused the DVD. "Penn, what are you doing?"

"I gotta hurry, the Lemon Brook bus is riding by!" Penn told them as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxers, pressing his butt against the window to moon Cartoon Network School's greatest rivals in football games. "Ooh, this glass is cold!"

Hannah then took a picture of him on her phone and posted it on the internet. Penn turned his head as the Lemon Brook bus drove by before a soda bottle was thrown against another window, shattering it.

"CARTOON NETWORK SUCKS!" A rough boy's voice yelled out. 

"YOU SUCK LEMON JUICE!" Penn called back.

"This pic just got a million, trillion views in one second." Hannah smiled as she took a look at her phone.

"What?!" Penn asked before diving over only for Hannah to jump out of his way. "Give me the phone!"

"Make me, Tubbo," Hannah smirked as she blew a raspberry at him as she then took another picture of him with his pants down. "And pull up your pants, you creep!"

Penn then pulled up his pants as he stood up and straightened himself out with a glare. Cindy cupped her mouth while snickering at him.

"Post!" Hannah smiled as she then posted the picture.

"NOOOO!!!" Penn yelled out.

"Anyway..." Hannah said before turning the DVD back on.

"I'll rip you both apart!" Penn glared at Cindy and Hannah before looking at the screen as he then joined the girls, forgetting why he was even mad in the first place. "Ooh... Cartoons."

Shelly giggled to that as Penn sat like a child between Cindy and Hannah on the couch.

"Justice Ducks, I love that episode," Penn smiled. "Especially Morgana."

Cindy and Hannah rolled their eyes to that as they should've seen that coming from a mile away.

"But she's dating DarkWing." Hannah pointed out.

"Oh, please, I can dream, can't I?" Penn replied. "Besides, this is just a cartoon like Jessica Rabbit."

"Yeah, since when have cartoons ever been real?" Cindy mocked him.

"Um, yeah, they are, you little imp." Penn said.

"I can't believe it, but he's actually right," Hannah agreed. "Darkwing and Jessica live in Disney Town. I wish I could go there."

After cartoons, Shelly made special sundaes for Cindy and Hannah as dessert. 

"So, does that kid go home tomorrow?" Penn asked Shelly, referring to Hannah.

"Yes." Shelly replied.

"Hm." Penn replied.

"Guess you're relieved about that." Shelly said to him.

"You pet I am," Penn nodded. "That little nightmare finally out of the house!"

"Where have you been living for the last six months?" Shelly rolled her eyes. "You're the nightmare!"

"Am not!" Penn defended childishly.

Shelly just sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to regret letting Cindy let you stay here."


	21. Chapter 21

The girls then finished their sundaes and headed to bed. 

"Good night, girls." Shelly smiled.

"Night, Mom/Mrs. Butler." Cindy and Hannah smiled back.

As Shelly left, the girls stayed up a bit and decided to chat. 

"Man, I always wanted to meet Darkwing Duck ever since I was little." Hannah said.

"Maybe someday we will..." Cindy supported the hybrid girl. "Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, if we ever go to the boat, do you promise to go to Disney Town with me?" Hannah asked.

"So the boats go to Disney too?" Cindy asked. "I've only taken it to and from Nicktropolis since Mike ended up there by accident for the first time. That was when she decided to date Otto Rocket."

"And I heard that she's into girls now and even dating Lil DeVille." Hannah said.

Cindy glanced at her. "Uh... Yeah... You've met her..."

"Dude, I grew up in Nicktropolis for Pete's sake!" Hannah pointed out.

"But you still met Mike..." Cindy defended.

"Yeah, but not that much." Hannah said.

"Everybody knows everything about Mike..." Cindy sighed. "Seems like anybody we meet is suddenly fascinated by her... Unlike me."

"What do you mean by being fascinated by Mike?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Cindy replied.

"Um..." Hannah, who was now confused by Cindy's wordplay, soon gave up. "Never mind..." She then said. "Let's just go to bed."

Cindy shrugged before turning over with a yawn. "I'm wiped out."

They both soon fell asleep. It was a mostly peaceful night for both Cindy and Hannah, and they even smiled in their sleep. Penn soon unlocked Shelly's car so that he could sleep in it.

"I can't wait for that little brat to be out of my life." Penn said to himself.

Everyone soon went to bed since tonight was Hannah's final night in Cartoon Network City. 

"I'm so ready to go home..." Maxwell groaned as he looked a little beat up due to his painful misadventures in Nicktropolis.

"It was great having you here, Maxwell," Dib said. "By the way, sorry about Gaz."

Gaz glowered toward Dib and Maxwell. 

"I guess it could be worse..." Maxwell groaned as he sat on the couch in agony.

"Yep." Dib agreed.

Morning soon came into Cartoon Network City. Cindy groaned and covered her face with her pillow.

"Morning, Cin." Hannah yawned.

"Morning, Hann." Cindy greeted back sleepily.

"Well, this is it." Hannah told Cindy. 

"Yep..." Cindy sighed. "What a week."

"At least it was an exciting week." Hannah smiled.

"That's true," Cindy said as she climbed out of her bed while yawning and stretching. "I'll come visit you sometime in return."

"And I promise to visit sometime too." Hannah said.

"Girls!" Shelly called out. "Breakfast!"

"And now for breakfast." Cindy told Hannah and they then went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom/Mrs. Butler." The girls smiled.

"Good morning, girls," Shelly smiled back. "I made a special pancake breakfast with chocolate chips, strawberries, and some bugs for Hannah."

"Yum!" Hannah drooled.

"Bugs?!" Cindy asked.

"No bugs on your pancakes, dear." Shelly giggled to her daughter.

"Whew!" Cindy said in relief.

Hannah soon got her pancakes only for Penn to grab them instead.

"Hey, Penn, those are Hannah's!" Cindy told her uncle.

"Don't care." Penn said as he gulped down the bug pancakes.

Cindy cringed nervously and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh, Penn, I didn't know you liked to eat bugs." Hannah smirked.

"What?!" Penn exclaimed as he was turning green.

Hannah smirked as Penn ran over to the bathroom to throw up.

"Don't worry, Hannah, I've made more than enough." Shelly smiled.

"Thank you!" Hannah smiled back before digging into her bug pancakes.

Cindy then ate her own pancakes.

"So, how is this going to work?" Hannah asked. "Is somebody going to come pick me up?"

The phone rang and the woman of the house soon answered it.

"Hello, Butler residence, Shelly speaking." Shelly answered on the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Butler, is Hannah ready?" Skarr's voice replied.

"We're just finishing breakfast, sir." Shelly replied.

"Good," Skarr said. "I'm sending a bus to your house."

"Okay, I'll tell the girls, thank you, Principal Skarr." Shelly nodded as she then hung up to tell the girls what was going on.

"Come on, Hannah, let's get you packed." Cindy told the hybrid girl.

Hannah smiled as she headed upstairs to go pack up. 

"I'll go with her, Mom." Cindy said.

"Okay, luv." Shelly smiled.

Cindy then went to follow Hannah to help her pack up.

"Thank you for helping me, Cindy." The young hybrid smiled.

"You're very welcome, Hannah." Cindy smiled back.

They soon got done packing.

"Well, it looks like this is goodbye." Hannah stated.

"Yep..." Cindy sighed.

Hannah hugged Cindy and Cindy hugged Hannah back.

"Aww~" Shelly cooed with a smile to Cindy and Hannah.

After packing up, Cindy and Hannah sat outside to wait for the bus.

"What do you think you'll do when you get home?" Cindy asked Hannah.

"See my dads and my friends," Hannah replied. "Pick up from where I left off."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." Cindy replied.

"I sure hope so..." Hannah nodded. "You'll get to see Maxwell again."

"Yeah, I really missed him..." Cindy sighed. "I just hope he's safe and not badly hurt. He's my soulmate~"

The bus soon arrived and the door opened up to reveal a certain driver. 

"All aboard on the road to Nicktropolis!" Truckee announced.

"Bye, Cindy." Hannah said as she boarded the bus.

"Goodbye, Hannah, have a safe trip back home." Cindy waved.

Truckee watched as Hannah came onto the bus and closed the doors to take her back home. "This your friend, kid?" she then asked.

"Yeah," Hannah smiled. "I stayed at her house for the week."

"I hope they treated you nice." Truckee stated.

"Oh, yes, most definitely." Hannah nodded as the bus drove off and she looked behind her as Cindy waved goodbye. She waved back as she noticed her other new friends waving goodbye to her, which made her feel so happy.

The bus soon drove out of the border of Cartoon Network City and onto Nicktropolis.

"She was a good kid, Penn..." Cindy smiled. "I really learned a lot about myself from her..."

"Yeah..." Penn replied before smirking. "By the way, I get the bathroom first!" he then ran off.

"No fair!" Cindy yelped as she chased after him.


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile, Hannah was back in Nicktropolis and she saw all of her friends waiting to see her as she soon came back. The bus soon stopped and the doors opened up. Hannah smiled as she came off of the bus and reunited with her fellow Nicktoons.

"Hey, kid," Britta said. "Great to see ya." 

"So good to be back." Hannah smiled.

"We really missed ya," Luna said as she held her guitar. "I even wrote a song just for you back in Casa Loud."

"Thanks, Luna." Hannah smiled.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Fee said.

"And a lot of mud wrestling." Foo added.

"Right, right, but first..." Hannah replied before going to her house. "Dads, Uncle Winslow, I'm home!"

"Hannah!" CatDog cheered as they were so happy to see Hannah back home at last.

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy that you're home." Cat smiled as he picked her up and hugged her.

"We really missed ya, Hannah." Dog added as he joined in the hug.

"I missed you guys too." Hannah smiled back to her adoptive fathers.

"Glad to see ya home, kid." Winslow said.

"Wow, thanks, Uncle Winslow." Hannah replied in surprise that even he was happy to see her home.

"Don't mention it." Winslow said.

"How was your time in Cartoon Network City?" Dog asked.

"Oh, where do I begin?" Hannah asked as she sat on the couch. "I've had quite an adventurous week."

Meanwhile in Cartoon Network City, Cindy was waiting for the love of her life to come back. Penn was playing Solitaire as he waited with Cindy.

"I'm really excited for Maxwell to come back..." Cindy smiled. "We're gonna get married, you know."

"Uh-huh..." Penn replied as he ignored her.

The bus soon arrived and out came a very badly beaten up Maxwell.

"Oh, Maxie Moo, are you okay?!" Cindy exclaimed out of concern.

"Gaz... Fee... Foo... Loud twins..." Maxwell muttered as he looked quite miserable while stumbling off of the bus.

Cindy soon caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Oh, Cindy, I'm in such pain..." Maxwell groaned.

"Aw, my poor baby, let's get you home~" Cindy cooed as she hugged her boyfriend, and she did just that, wondering what was Maxwell's time in Nicktropolis was like, but that will be a story for another time.

Penn's fingers drummed on the steering wheel as Cindy put Maxwell in the van and closed the doors.

"Okay, Penn, let's go home." Cindy smiled to her uncle.

Penn then drove off to Maxwell's house. Cindy cooed as she comforted Maxwell and sang to him to cheer him up. She was just happy to see him again.

"Hey, keep it PG-13 back there!" Penn glared as he heard Maxwell moaning, but it was out of pain and not out of pleasure.

"Penn... Just... Just shut up and drive..." Cindy replied.

"I will turn this van around, Missy!" Penn threatened.

"I will have my mother kick you out of the house!" Cindy shouted.

The two soon began to argue with each other.

"It's good to be home..." Maxwell muttered weakly.

"See you later, Max." Cindy said as she then went back home with Penn, feeling very secure and confident about herself, maybe some of Hannah had rubbed off on her.

The End


End file.
